Breathe Easy
by EverAfterTales
Summary: Following the shocking discovery that she was adopted, Bella Swan finds herself isolated and alone in a world she doesn't understand. The only person who seems to help is her new 'Uncle', Edward Cullen.
1. Prolouge

**A/N - I own nothing but the idea. All Twilight related characters or places etc belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is a story I'm really enjoying writing at the moment and hopefully you'll like it too. I'm going to give this a few days before I get the first chapter up just to see people's reactions so reviews will be most welcome. **

**Most of the main couplings will be the same as the book -although a few of the supporting characters have been paired up differently - and I have no intention of making their personalities too different from what we know and love. There will be swearing although I'm trying to keep it under control, and I'd like to make it clear that there are going to be a couple of side plots which are not of the nicest theme.**

**I don't believe that love is simple or easy, nor is it all smiles, and it's important for me on a personal level to portray this as much as possible. **

**Anyway enough of the babble and down to the good stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**September 13th, 1991 - Third Person POV**_

A young girl, no older then 12, sat beside a small, hospital regulation plastic crib.

A small baby, wrapped in a baby pink blanket and wearing a baby pink cap, lay squirming and wiggling around in front of her eyes. She found it hard to believe that the baby was actually real, for only hours before the tiny baby she was looking at had been inside her rounded belly.

The pain and suffering, the rumours, the stares, the family divided, was all to some degree worth it.

Nothing in the world - even more so now - could make the young girl regret her decision to ignore her father's wishes, and allow the child to grow and live inside her for the past nine months. She knew she was young, a child herself, but she refused to allow her father to kill the child before it even had a chance at life. Her mother had agreed with her. She argued with her husband, knowing his upset and anger stemmed more from the circumstance - a circumstance which opened up a whole can of 'what ifs' - then his actual daughter or the baby. They had spent nights and days as a family, fighting, crying, and screaming until all hours of the morning for weeks, until the young girl sat down and made a choice which nobody could argue with.

It broke her heart to know that the tiny baby she watched, her baby, would not know of her until eighteen years had past -and even then it would be the babies decision. By then the young girl would have aged eighteen more years, maybe she would be married and have more children. Her life would have moved forward. But she would always remember her first child, even if she wasn't the one to raise her.

It was for the best. Even with her parents help, the young girl knew she was in no way equipped to raise a child. She had no means of income or support. She had no qualifications or grades. She barely understood the ways of the world, and despite the facade she put up, she still had a lot of healing ahead of her.

And so, along with both her parents support, they had searched far and wide for a good family for the baby to go to. Throughout the nine months they searched, until finally, with only a month left, they had found the perfect pair; a husband and wife who had been struggling to have their own child since they married. They sympathised with the young girls story, and didn't judge her, willing to help her in any way they could. The young girl liked them, and agreed that they were the ones she wanted to raise her child.

The papers had been signed, the rules and regulations set in place, and in only a few minutes, they would come for their daughter and take her to their home where she would start her life.

The young girls eyes welled with tears, knowing she only had a few precious moments left to memorise as much as she could. She would be moving in a week. Almost as though the baby sensed the distress nearby, she raised one tiny hand, all her fingers and thumb splayed as far as she could. She reached towards the young girl who slowly and hesitantly curled her own fingers over that tiny hand. The baby stared up at her, her small pink lips curving slightly upwards like a smile.

" I will always love you." whispered the girl, as her tears spilled over.

The footsteps echoed in the hallway, and she whipped her tears away. A hand lightly pressed on her shoulder, and the two mothers looked at the baby together for a moment. The young girls parents lingered in the doorway, ready to comfort their daughter.

" Thank you." said the older women. " I promise you - we'll take care of her." The young girl could not doubt the sincerity in the women's voice. It was one of the reasons she had chosen her and her husband.

" We'd like you to name her." said the husband, who stood opposite his wife and the young girl. He looked down lovingly into the crib.

The young girl, as sad as she was, was grateful, and for the first time in awhile she smiled, " Isabella." She replied without any hesitation.

The women and man smiled. " Isabella Marie Swan." cooed the women as the young girl joined her parents in the hall. " Welcome to the world, our little angel."


	2. Chapter 1:  Everything Changes

**1. 16 Years Later **_**- **_**Everything Changes.**

_**Bella's POV**_

I think I was in hospital. It wouldn't be the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. But something was different this time; I had absolutely no idea _why_ I was in hospital. It was like there was a massive chunk of my memory missing...maybe I tripped, hit my head and was suffering from amnesia or something. It's me - it's _very_ probable.

I can remember my mother yelling at me to hurry up. My parents and I were going to theatre for my mother's birthday. She loved opera and my father had surprised her with tickets and a dinner for us to all enjoy. I can remember getting in the car and dad driving a little quicker then usual because we were going to miss our reservations. I can remember eating macaroni cheese for my meal and drinking a glass of coke. I can remember it started to rain. And then...and then what? That appeared to be where my amnesia started.

I groaned and tried to sit up but something was pushing against my shoulder to stop me. Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking a few times as the light hit them. Why did it hurt just to blink? Come to think of it, it wasn't just blinking that seemed to be hurting. The room came into focus little by little and I was more sure then ever I was in hospital. There was a sharp pain in my side, one of my hands felt like it was taped together and even slightly more pressing, I couldn't even feel my left leg. What _the hell _had happened to me?

" Bella?" came a familiar and worried voice.

I looked to my left and found my mother's best friend, Jane, sitting upright in a chair, scrutinising my face carefully. She looked older then the last time I saw her, and the big purple bags under her eyes told me she was tired. I instantly wonder why, because Jane was one of those women who never went out without make-up or looking her very best. Sitting beside me, if I was being honest, she looked a little haggard. I tried to speak but my mouth felt dry, like cotton wool.

" Oh Bella, thank God you're awake. Alec went to get a nurse." she said in the hushed dreamy voice she had. Alec was here? I hadn't seen him so he must have gone before I opened my eyes. " How do you feel angel?"

I winced as I tried to speak and, as she realised my problem, quickly reached for some water and helped me drink some through a straw. My throat still hurt but I could at the very least speak. " What happened?" I asked, my voice a few octaves lower then usual.

My question bought a pained expression to Jane's face. It wasn't that hard a question, was it? I watched her as she tried to find something to say but before she could speak, she was interrupted by a nurse, a doctor and her son - and my best friend - Alec. I wanted to smile because it sounded like the start of a joke but it hurt to smile so I canned that idea.

The nurse and doctor fussed over me for twenty minutes, explaining that I was pretty banged up. Like I couldn't of figured that one out on my own...apparently I needed to have a medical degree. I had broken my hand, several ribs and some bone in the bottom half of my left leg. I had had some internal bleeding but that had been fixed and was already healing. I had large, stitched up gashes on my forehead, my forearm and the right side of my stomach. Not to mention the multiple bruises and scraps - although they weren't all reminders of my newest accident, there was no need to tell the doc that. Oh yeah, and apparently I had been in a coma for two weeks. Something pretty damn bad must have happened because let me tell you, I was no stranger to the hospital ER, and this definitely knocked off the top spot accident.

It didn't escape my notice that nobody seemed to be telling me what actually happened to get me into such a mess. They were all avoiding my eye and kept giving me sad looks. _I know I'm a king sized klutz and all people, but there's no need to get too upset_.

And where were my parents? I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't miss the opportunity to rib me some more over this latest little mishap.

Jane followed the nurse and doctor out, leaving me with Alec. Immediately he started to tell me what I had missed during my two week absence, whilst stretching out beside me on my bed and switching on the TV. Angelina and Brad were rumoured to be splitting up. Simon Cowell quit American Idol. England was finally getting over it's recession. The new season of Lost was about to begin.

"...and that James Cameron film you wanted to see - Avatar, you know the one with all the smurf-blue people - it's completely smashed Titanic. I think it's made like one billon something worldwide."

" That's great Al." I said. " But do you think you could tell me what the _hell_ happened to me?"_ It's not a hard question people! _

" Maybe you should speak with my mum." suggested Alec, avoiding my eyes. Now my best friends acting funky?

" I already did. She acted the same as you." I moaned, struggling to sit up. Alec placed his hand on my back to push me up and propped my pillows up. " And where the hell are my mum and dad? Don't get me wrong, it's nice you're here and all, but shouldn't my parents be here if I've been in a coma for the past two weeks?"

And again with the awkward eye avoidance and stuttery talk. Thankfully Jane walked back in before I could lose my cool and do myself more injury. I could tell by looking at her that I was finally about to find out what had caused my messed up state. But that wasn't what made my heart sink...

" Bella, angel. I'm really sorry..."

And very suddenly as she explained, the world started to loose colour and I started to slip away.

A month had passed since I woke up in the hospital. A month had passed since I learnt that my parents had died in the car crash, which I survived, and was now an orphan. A month had passed which saw me in a numb, emotionless state.

I was living with Jane. I had no living relatives, and if Jane didn't take me, I would have to go to a foster home. Quite frankly I didn't care but Jane had refused to see that happen and had cleaned out one of her spare rooms.

I was still pretty banged up. My stitches had come out but I had glaring, red scars left in place which would never fully disappear - I'd gone to the hairdressers a few days ago and had a fringe cut in to cover the ones on my head. My left hand was in a brace, and I wasn't allowed to have it removed for another two months. I was on crutches because my left leg was still broken and I had managed to put my recovery back three weeks because I fell over at least twelve times in the first two days I was on them.. I was on four different types of medication to help with the pain and had to attend physio and therapy sessions twice a week.

I continued doing everything I was suppose to. I'd even started school back up two days after the funeral. I didn't want to get behind in my studies considering we were right at the end of the school year. I wasn't overly bothered that most of my friends were avoiding me, or that I was being subjected to rumours at every turn. Maybe if I _did _cared, it would bother me, but I didn't. I had stopped caring when my parents died. Now I was just going through life, an empty, emotionless vessel.

The only thing I had yet to do, was go back home. Jane had gone and got my clothes and she was the one dealing with everything. I had tried but I chicken out when we got to the drive and refused to get out of the car. It was the only time in the last month, I had shown any signs of emotion. But Jane had told me yesterday, that she had the estate agents coming to take pictures in a few weeks and she needed me to help her decide what to keep and what to throw.

That was why I was currently standing on the porch of my house, trying to find the courage to go in.

It felt wrong that the one place I used to think of as safe and secure, now filled me with absolute dread and pain. Jane had left me sitting in the car, telling me to come in whenever. It had taken me twenty minutes alone just to get out of the car - not just because I was a cripple on crutches - and walk up to the porch, and I had been standing in the same spot ever since. I just couldn't find the right command in my brain to make my hand move and turn the door knob.

I leaned shakily on my crutches and looked back at the car. The street was pretty empty, except for my old neighbour, Mr Henderson, who was digging up his front garden flower beds, and a couple of cars - a black one, and a white one - which were parked across the street. There was a blond lady sitting in one, the black one, talking on the phone.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to move. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. I was ready to run at any given moment but I knew I had to do it. So closing my eyes I limped forward, turning the handle and pushing the door.

Immediately, I was hit by several different memories. I could still smell my mothers perfume lingering in the air. My father's favourite coffee mug was still sitting on the coffee table in front of his recliner, the remote balanced on the arm. Women's magazine's were pilled up underneath with a pair of scissors on the top - my mother loved scrap booking.

I felt my eyes starting to sting, the tell tell tears glazing my eyes but not falling. I didn't want to cry. I knew it was worrying Jane that I hadn't cried for my parents yet but I couldn't find it in me to reassure her. It felt like if I cried, I was truly accepting that my parents were gone and that I had to say goodbye to them. Maybe it was stupid but I wasn't ready to let them go. I still needed them, perhaps now more then ever.

" You came in?" asked Jane, coming to stand beside me. I could tell she had been prepared for me to not join her. She stroked my hair out of my face and bent slightly to kiss my forehead. The gesture bought a wave of pain to me, because it was something my mother used to do all the time.

" I'll start in their room." I said, shakily, turning before Jane could say anything.

She didn't follow me as I hobbled awkwardly up the stairs. I heard her go through to the kitchen and the sound of cupboards opening. I was glad she didn't come, because this was something I had to do on my own. If I was going to get through today, I needed to be on my own in case I broke. I had always been like Charlie when it came to my emotions and I had no intentions of letting someone else carry the burden of my problems.

I sat quietly on my parents bed for a good few minutes, looking around at all the reminders but strangely enough, I didn't feel lost or upset. I felt nothing more then comforted to be surrounded by their possessions. I think I even cracked a smile as I imagined my mother sitting at her vanity putting on make-up whilst my dad, laid on the bed watching TV.

Jane had told me to take the things I wanted to keep and leave everything else. She was going to give what got left behind to several of the charities that my mother was a supporter of. In the end, I took my father's police badge, their wedding photo, my mother's lipstick and perfume, one item of each of their clothes, some of their old jewellery, like necklaces and bracelets - I had insisted that they were buried wearing their wedding rings - and an old wooden chest that my mother kept loads of sentimental things in, like photos and other memories. It was hard to leave the rest but I knew I couldn't take everything and I only needed a few reminders.

After I finished in their room, I moved through the rest of the house. It was much easier then I thought it would be, kind of therapeutic in a way. I got a little upset when I realised I couldn't take my dad's favourite chair but I had to let it go. Jane helped me pack up her car, which was packed full by the time we left. I had made sure three times I had taken everything I wanted and Jane had promised me I would never have to come back again. I was glad, not because I didn't want the memories the house bought but because I knew I'd never feel safe in the house ever again.

As we packed the last of the boxes away, I noticed a few people watching. They all gave me sad smiles which I did my best to return. My parents were friends with everyone. My dad was the chief of police and my mum had been principle at the local elementary, so they were well known within the small community. Our town of Jacksonville, wasn't overly big and news travelled fast so everyone was well aware of what had happened. Nearly all of the town had turned up for the funeral as well as some people I didn't know.

I crashed almost as soon as we backed out of the drive, waking up hours later in my bed. I felt drained and exhausted and I fell back to sleep within a few moments. I slept solidly for the next two days.

A week later, I finally decided to sit down and look through the wooden chest I had taken from my mothers room. I had found it easy to look through the rest but I had rarely seen the inside of this box and I knew this where mum kept all of her important and valuable memories. I had the whole house to myself, Jane and Alec heading off to visit Jane's father at some old people's home. I knew it was going to take me awhile to get through the box so I opted to make a quick trip to the local grocery store and stock up on some red bull and comfort food for after.

I ended up with six large cans of Red Bull and two large tubs of Ben and Jerry's. The only other thing I needed was tissues so I quickly - or as quickly as you can on crutches - made my way to the toiletries aisle, and of course, the Kleenex where on the top shelf. I groaned and tried to reach up, but aside from the fact I only had one good leg, I was actually kind of short and just couldn't reach. Grumbling, I flattened my feet and looked around but there were no shop assistants nearby. I tried to reach again and, when I was unsuccessful, tried to knock off a box with one of my crutches.

" Here, let me help you." said a blond women, walking up beside me. She reached up to the shelf, and grabbed a couple of boxes, handing me one with a smile and placing the other on a more reachable shelf. I tucked my hair behind my ear and gave her a shy smile, which she returned enthusiastically.

" Thank you." I said, quietly as I placed the tissues in my basket. The helpful women - who for some unknown reason to me, seemed familiar in a way I couldn't place - gave me a quick nod and I turned and left. I had a suspicion I had seen her before, but ever since the accident my memories had been a little all over the place and I still had moments when I couldn't remember things. I figured she probably lived in town and I just couldn't remember her.

Not dwelling on it, I headed up to the register, paid for my things and headed home.

Twenty minutes later, I was sat on my bedroom floor with a can of Red Bull on one side, the Kleenex on the other and the wooden chest in front of me, unopened.

I shakily reached forward and lifted the lid, pushing it as far back as the hinges would allow. The box was absolutely packed full to the brim with pieces of paper and photos, some falling out the second I opened the lid. I slowly pulled a handful of items out and sat back, my broken leg sticking out in front of me. I took my time and looked at each picture for a good few minutes before I moved onto the next.

I laughed at some of the crazy things the pictures showed my mother and father doing. I smiled when I came across a small leather bound album containing all of their wedding photo's. I felt a little sad when I came across some photo's of my childhood dog, Rufus, who died when I was seven. I felt incredibly loved when I came to the stacks of photo's of me with both of my parents, all gap toothed and pig tailed. My mum went through a stage of photography during my childhood years and was constantly snapping pictures of me and dad. I had always been camera shy so some of the pictures I found showed me hiding in some ridiculous places, like the wardrobe, whilst others showed me covering my father up as he used me as a shield. But despite the uncomfortableness and awkwardness of being pictured, there was always smiles and laughter.

Once I finally got through the pictures, I came across a couple of home videos. I moved downstairs and placed the first one in. A lump came to my throat as I got the chance to watch my parents marry in a small ceremony with a select few family and friends present. They looked so happy and so in love that no one could doubt that they were right for each other. My mum looked stunning in her vintage wedding dress, whilst my dad looked utterly handsome in his tux. Together they looked perfect. I nearly succumb to tears as I got to their first dance - Endless Love, playing in the background as my parents swayed together, their eyes locked and filled with love.

The other few videos were all of me during my first few years of life. I watched as my dad helped me unwrap my very first set of Christmas presents, my mother crying as she helped me get dressed for my first day at school, my dad trying to teach me how to ride my first bike, the first time they took me to the zoo and I got so enraptured by the monkeys I refused to leave, visiting granny Swan and me falling over...a lot. I fast forwarded through those parts.

It felt good to see the memories and to know I could always see my parents if I needed to. I placed them carefully back in the cases and went back upstairs to continue to look through the box. There was a smaller box inside, which held sentimental items from my mum's dating history with my dad. Countless movie stubs, a plastic ring which my dad had given to my mum the very first time they went out, and other things which I knew meant a lot to my mum. I ended up placing the jewellery inside it for safe keeping.

My baby box came next, with numerous pictures and items of me as I grew up. A small, pink cap from the hospital; a cotton baby booty; a lock of my hair; my very first drawing and attempt at writing; my very first letter to Santa. I laughed at some of the things I had wanted; I couldn't say I was overly sure why I wanted bird feeder of all the things I could have had.

It was only when I came across a home made mix tap, that I remember my dad helping me make for mothers day, did a few tears finally come. It seemed silly that this was the one thing to make me cry, but it bought around so many unthought-of memories. I had helped him make the tape, the week before whilst my mum was out of town. I was six at the time and dad let me stay up all night helping him to record the songs and then to record us saying why we loved mum so much. Of course, it ended up with me chatting absolute nonsense about polar bears and ice cream but I remember my mum scooping me up in a big hug and telling me she loved it. From that day forward, she nicknamed me her Little Bella Bear.

I wiped the tears away and headed downstairs for a small break. I still had a stack of papers to look through, but the tape had made me feel a little uneasy in myself. I sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water for a few minutes, taking deep breathes and keeping my eyes closed.

The front door opened and Jane and Alec came in, both smiling at me as they came through to the kitchen. Jane kissed the top of my head as she put some shopping bags on the side unit.

" How was your day honey?"

She knew I had decided to go through the box. I nodded, " It's been okay."

She gave me a kind smile and went through to the lounge. Once she was gone, Alec turned to me with a raised eyebrow. He was the only one who really knew how I was feeling, and not because I told him but because he was good at sensing my emotions.

" I'm fine, Al, really." I told him, " I mean, it hasn't been a smiley kind of day but I'm holding up."

" Bel, it's okay to cry over them." he told me quietly. " I know it probably feels like your saying goodbye to them but they're your mum and dad. They love you, no matter where you - or they - are."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on top of my head. I hugged his arms tightly. " They're always going to be with you. Remember - The ones that love us never really leave us."

It was the first time I had laughed out loud in weeks. I turned a gapped at him as he shrugged. " You totally stole that from Harry Potter."

" Actually, if you want to be all technical, I stole it from J.." he said defiantly.

" You're a dork." I laughed, standing up to wash my glass out.

" Yeah, I am. And so are you because you knew where I got it from." laughed Alec passing me my crutches. I shook my head and gave him a small peck on the cheek. I had just got the door when he called me again. " So, did you want to watch Harry Potter tonight?"

I rolled my eyes and headed back upstairs. I felt better and ready to face my memories again. With a sigh, I sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed and picked up the stack of paper, which all looked like documents.

I found both of my parents birth certificates, and my fathers police training one. I found my mothers graduation certificate; tattered at the edges and slightly yellow. Then there were the deeds to the house, which I kept to the side to give to Jane, and a whole stack of letters from over the years. I was about to look at my own birth certificate when I noticed a letter addressed to me sitting in my lap. I put the certificate to the side and picked up the envelope. I didn't recognise the writing, and there was no stamp or home address on it, just my name.

Curiously I turned it over, and peeled back the corner to get my thumb under. I made a cut from edge to edge and had my fingers on the paper inside when Jane called me, asking me to come downstairs. I gave another sigh and placed the letter on top of my birth certificate. I'd look at them in a moment.

I hobbled down the stairs and looked around. I found Jane sitting in the lounge. Alec was stood against the kitchen door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a confused look on his face. And sitting opposite from Jane was the blond women from the supermarket.

" Bella, honey, come and take a seat."

I frowned and walked over to sit next to Jane. Why the hell was that women sitting in here? She looked incredibly nervous and almost like she was about to be sick. The way she watched me un-nerved me slightly and I kept my head down, avoiding any eye contact. Who was she? I turned to Jane for answers, but she was staring at the women with sharp eyes, like she didn't trust her

" What's going on?" I asked, looking between Jane and the blond women.

She was very beautiful, stunning really. She looked like the type of women you see on the front cover of a women's mag. Her hair was a honey blond, long and thick, and waving down her back in a half up, half down style. Her eyes were a similar shade of brown to my own, and her skin was almost as chalky. She was dressed in stylish clothes, designer shoes and handbag to match, and had a large wedding ring on her finger. She was definitely in her twenties but she was so flawless that I couldn't be overly sure how old exactly.

" Bella." she said in a soft, again, somewhat familiar voice. I looked up at her with wary eyes, " My name's..." she paused, her top row of teeth biting her bottom lip for a moment. That one small trait put me on guard immediately because it was very...me. I was doing it as we speak. " My name is Rosalie McCarthy."

I didn't acknowledge her words, because I had one of those feelings in the pit of my stomach that my whole life was about to be turned upside down. Alec gravitated over to us and perched on the arm of the chair next to me. His hand rested on my shoulder.

The women - Rosalie - looked at Jane for the tiniest fraction of a second. I could tell from Jane's expression that she neither liked, nor agreed with whatever this women, this Rosalie, was about to say. But it was also apparent that Jane's dislike was not of importance.

" There isn't really an easy way for me to say this, and I wish that we could be meeting under different circumstances." said Rosalie, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a largish envelope which looked almost as tattered and yellowed as my mothers graduation certificate. She held it tightly in her hand, her knuckles turning slightly white as the skin stretched over bone. Hesitantly, she held the envelope out to me, urging me to take it. I slowly reached out and took it from her, lifting the flap and pulling out the papers from inside. What I read made my eyes go wide and my heart to falter.

I looked back up at the women who had walked in and changed my life, and she looked back at me - her eyes so much more then familiar now - with equal, hesitance and fear.

" I'm…,I'm your mother, Bella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>One month and one week earlier. <strong>_

_**Edward PoV**_

Silence echoed over the walkie hooked in my belt. I pressed my back up closer to the wall and peered around the corner, trying to be as quiet as I could so I didn't attract attention to myself. I took quick observation of what I could see and pulled back.

Unhooking the walkie, I moved it up to my lips and held down the button. Static immediately started up and I hoped that it went un-noticed.

" Come in Squawking Monkey...this is Carrot Man. Do you read? Over."

I released the button and waited. A few seconds passed before I heard the beep informing me my partner had replied. " Copy. What's your status, Carrot Man? Over."

I glanced back around the corner and dipped to the floor so I was on my hands and knees. " Subject Mumma is in the target area. I repeat, Subject Mumma is in the target area. Over."

" Can you distract? Over."

" Affirmative. Wait for my signal and then descend. Over."

I waited for the agreeing 'over'. When it came, I rehooked the walkie, covering it with my shirt and straightened up. Giving my neck a crack I casually entered the target area. Subject Mumma immediately noticed my arrival.

" Ah Edward, there you are. Could you be an angel and set the table for me please?"

I walked over to stand beside my mother. She'd given me the perfect in and I had to take advantage of it. I gave her a wide smile and a nod, heading over to the store room at the back of the kitchen. On my way I spotted my partner lurking beside the fridge and gave him a conspiratorial nod. Even though I could quite easily see the dining set my mother always used for family dinners, I played dumb.

" Mum?" I called.

" What's the matter, honey?"

" I can't find the plates."

I heard her huff and then her footsteps; she'd fallen for the trap. Seconds later she was beside me, rolling her eyes and pointing at the correct set. I again played dumb and gave her a sheepish smile. I hoped I gave my partner enough time but as I grabbed the plates, I heard my mother's voice.

Damn it!

" Jamie Carlisle McCarthy!" she scolded. I cringed and headed out, only to find my mother standing with her hands on her hips, looking down in disappointment at her six year old grandson and my nephew, Jamie. He stood there, with his hands behind his back and his eyes wide as he tried to play the innocent card with mum. It probably would have worked if the evidence of his crime wasn't smudged all around his mouth. " How are you going to eat your dinner if you're eating cookies beforehand?"

" Uncle Edward made me." he said suddenly when he spotted me.

On the one hand I should be proud that he had followed my advice of always blaming someone else; on the other, I should be annoyed that the student was now using his lessons against the master.

I gave him a glare - even though I didn't actually mean it - and turned to face my mother with another sheepish grin. I might have been a seventeen year old lad but she was scary when she wanted to be and she wasn't afraid to threaten me with a rolling pin from time to time.

" Well in that case Uncle Edward won't be getting any dessert." What a liar, my mother would never deny me the chance to eat her pudding.

I gave her a small shrug and made a run for Jamie. He squealed but couldn't run fast enough as I grabbed him and turned him upside down, locking my arms around his legs and dangling him like he was a yoyo. What can I say, six year olds weigh very little. He giggled and from behind me I heard my mother laughing with us. Figuring it was best to get out of the war zone before mum set me to work as further punishment for my crimes, I tossed Jamie over my shoulder and walked us into the lounge where the rest of the family were sitting.

My older brother Jasper and his fiancée Alice were curled up on the sofa, whilst my older sister - and Jamie's mum - Rosalie was sitting beside her husband Emmett. They were looking over some papers, something to do with a garage they were considering buying. I plunked myself down in the spare armchair, twisting Jamie so he was perched on my lap. The squirt grabbed my i-Pod from my shirt pocket and began to play with it. The buds stuck out of his ears and his face scrunched up when something he didn't like came on. I knew immediately when he found a song he liked because he leaned sideways, curling up and promptly fell asleep.

Rose looked on in shock, " How do you do that?" she demanded with a small smile. " I try absolutely everything to get him to sleep on time and then five minutes with you your music and he's out."

I gave a shrug and looked at the song. " Thank Debussy." I laughed.

" Speaking of. Did you hear back from that music programme yet?" asked Jasper, lifting his head off of Alice's to look at me. He had a right to be interested, he put me forward for it.

" Not yet but they said it can take up to three months for the application to be considered." I explained. It had only been two weeks and I was already getting nervous. If I managed to get on the programme, college and my future were pretty much set. But considering my application would be going up against several other musicians, I was refusing to get my hopes up.

" Well let me know when you hear." smiled Jazz. I gave him a nod and turned back to the TV.

Ten minutes later, mum was calling us through for dinner. Jamie was still out like a light so Emmett took him up to his room and tucked him in. We said our prayers and each grabbed some food.

" Dad's working late." commented Jasper, looking up at mum.

" He called a little earlier and said something important had come up. I shouldn't imagine he'll be much longer but you know your father." she smiled.

Yes didn't we know my father. I swear that man wouldn't even think twice about staying on at work if an emergency came through the door, even if he was just finishing a two day shift which was originally only a twelve hour one. I couldn't exactly complain though, because my father was a true hero in my eyes and I was extremely proud of his dedication.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and my father walked in. He looked tired and anxious, like he had something in his head that just refused to go away. Mum hurried to fix him a plate and he ate quietly. I shared a look of concern with my siblings because usually my father couldn't stop talking, tonight he just didn't seem there.

It was only once we had all finished and returned to the lounge did he finally start talking, and looking back in hindsight, I guess I should have realised that something bad was about to go down.

" I found out something today." he started, getting up from his chair and pacing the floor. It was very uncharacteristic of him and mum looked at him with deep concern. He didn't seemed to realise the looks he was getting, almost seeming completely lost to his own mind and thoughts. " I had a phone call." he took a pause. " From Phoenix General."

The atmosphere in the room, changed in an instant. What had started as a quiet hum of anticipation had sky rocketed to extremely tense and that was just mum and Rose. Both of them had sat bolt upright, their eyes fixed firmly on my father who was now leaning against the fire mantle. Rose had turned a deathly pale whilst mum seemed frozen. I looked over at Jasper but he just looked as confused as me, turning to look at Alice for an answer.

" Carlisle?" prompted mum, standing up shakily. Dad snapped back and looked at her, then Rose and then back to mum.

He took a deep breath, " Renee and Charlie Swan were involved in a car accident. They're dead."

I didn't know who this Renee and Charlie were but apparently mum and Rose did. Jasper just continued to look confused but with a hint of recognition. Mum jolted back to her seat whilst Rose shot out of hers, crossing the room to dad so fast I could have sworn she'd been there the whole time. Emmett was looking at her in concern. Clearly he didn't know what was going on either.

" What about -?" chocked Rose. " Tell me she isn't."

Dad grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, " She's fine. I spoke with the doctor in charge and aside from a few broken bones and some bleeding, she's fine. She is in a medically induced coma at the moment but that's standard for someone in her condition."

Rose started to sob. Emmett looked like he wanted to go to her but he seemed as utterly confused by this situation, as was I. Rose _never_ cried.

" What's going on?" asked Jasper, his question going ignored.

Rose looked up at dad. " We have to go and get her."

" Rose, sweetheart..." sighed dad, glancing over at mum who had yet to come out of her frozen state.

" No!" said Rose, shaking her head. " Dad, I have to. I have to take care of her." she argued, looking at dad with pleading eyes.

" It's not that simple." explained dad. The two of them seemed to have forgotten the rest of us were in the room. " There are rules. You can't just go and see her."

" Then tell me what I can do?" she said in a desperate whisper, her hands fisting dad's shirt.

He gave her a gentle smile but it seemed to do little to pacify her. I could see Rose's stubborn side starting to show and whatever the issue was here, she wasn't going to stop until she had things her way.

" I'll ring the hospital in the morning. Just give me a few days to sort things out. Please, sweetheart, that's all I'm asking."

Rose nodded, gulping and stepped back.

" Right, does someone want to tell me what's going on?" asked Jasper again. I nodded along with him, because truly, I was confused. " Why are the names Charlie and Renee familiar to me? And why do I have the feeling we lived in Phoenix before?"

Dad, mum and Rose all exchanged a knowing look. It was like they were having some silent conversation. Finally Rose looked away and her eyes fell on Emmett. I immediately noticed the sadness in her eyes, the crushing realisation that whatever she was about to say had the potential to ruin her happy marriage. I sat up straighter.

" Rose, sweetheart, you don't have to do this." said mum.

" Yes I do." said Rose with a slight nod of her head. " It's time they all knew."

She took a deep breath. I felt a rush of anticipation gliding through my veins and knew something very bad was about to happen.

" We lived in Phoenix when I was twelve." started Rose, her breathing short and shallow, " Edward you weren't with us then and Jasper, you were only seven."

I was only six when I was adopted into the family. Rose had been seventeen and Jasper had been twelve, but they'd been my brother and sister from the word go.

" There isn't an easy way for me to tell you all this. And I'm sorry that I've kept it a secret from you all."

I waited, knowing the moment of confession was upon us. But what Rose was about to say was the very last thing I ever expected to hear. And from the looks which adorned everyone's faces - apart from my parents - I'd say they never expected it either.

" Charlie and Renee Swan are the couple I choose…to raise my daughter."

Shock. Pure, unadulterated and disbelieving shock.

I stared at Rose with my mouth hanging open, not quite sure I'd heard her right. This wasn't just a little secret, this was a big one with the potential to blow the family apart. Silence covered the room as everyone proceed the information.

" You had a daughter?" asked Jasper, his eyebrows drawn in. Rose simply nodded, her eyes a little fearful. " Why don't I remember any of this?" he asked, turning to mum.

" We sent you to live with your grandparents for the summer. Rose didn't start to show until then and we knew if you saw her, it would bring on a whole round of difficult questions. We thought it would be better for you."

Jasper sat back in his seat, his feeling showing the betrayal he clearly felt. I could understand because even thought I wasn't even apart of the family then, I was apart of the family now, and this was the kind of secret which would always have come out.

" Who…what about the father?" I asked, immediately regretting my question. Dad's hand gripped the mantle so tightly a part of it broke off, mum's face went bone white and Rose's eyes sharpened.

" He isn't important." she shot at me scathingly. I held my hands up in surrender. Clearly the father of this illegitimate child had never been in the picture and it was unlikely he would be now.

" Emmett?" said Rose, her voice timid as she looked at him.

I glanced over. He was staring at the table like it was an enemy and his hands were balled into fists. His eyes raised up to Rose and a moment passed between them.

" How could you not tell me this?" he asked, his voice on the too-calm-to be good side.

" I was still trying to come to terms with having to give up my child when we met. I wasn't ready to share her."

Emmett gave an un-humoured chuckled and stood up, " What about sometime in the last ten years Rose? You couldn't tell me then?"

" Emmett, please, I wanted to tell you, I did. But I guess I didn't think it was…"

" Do not say, you didn't think it was important!" snapped Emmett, his voice raising. " You have a fucking daughter, Rose. How the hell could that not be important?"

" It is important, I know. Emmett, she doesn't even know about me herself. It was a closed adoption…until she was eighteen."

" And then what? She'd show up on our doorstep and then you'd tell me! What the hell did you think you were achieving by not telling me this? I'm your husband. This is the kind of stuff you're suppose to share with someone before you walk down the aisle with them."

" Emmett, please, I know I should have told you and I -"

Rose was cut off by a whimper from the doorway. We all looked over to see Jamie standing there, hugging his stuffed cuddly monkey to his chest and biting on it's ear - a nervous habit he'd had since he was a baby and he thought he was in trouble. As soon as it became clear to me that neither Emmett or Rose could move from their frozen states, I jumped out of my chair and went over to him.

I knelt down in front of him.

" Did you wake up squirt?" I asked him, trying to keep a smile on my face for his sake. He nodded, his eyes flickering over to his parents who were simultaneously looking at each other and at their son. " I'll tell you what? Why don't you and me go and get you some shoes on and then we'll go to the park to feed the ducks. How's that sound?"

His little face lit up in excitement and the monkey ear came out of his mouth. I grabbed him up in my arms, popped him on my hip and headed to the stairs. I placed him on the third step up and grabbed his little sneakers from the cupboard.

I turned back to the family as he took his time, tying his laces - he'd only just learnt how to do it and it normally took him a few attempts. At least everyone had the common sense to stay quiet about the rather messed up situation we were in, whilst Jamie was in the room. I felt bad for Rose. Emmett was refusing to look at her and Jasper looked hurt that he'd been kept in the dark. Mum and dad were giving me encouraging and thankful smiles.

" Done." shouted Jamie, showing me his shoes. I turned my attention back to him and picked him back up.

" Well we're going to head off now." I told everyone.

" I'll come with you." said Alice, standing up. " Let's go and get some bread." she said holding her arms out for Jamie. He climbed into them and they went to the kitchen.

" Did you want me to bring him back here later, or take him back to yours?" I asked, fiddling with my keys.

" I think you'd best bring him back here." answered Emmett, in a low voice. Rose's head dropped.

I gave him a nod, and turned back with a smile as Alice came back in, Jamie on one arm, a bag of bread in the other.

" Ready?" I asked.

They both smiled and nodded and we headed out. As I strapped him into the back seat of the Volvo, Jamie looked up at me with big brown eyes.

" Why were mummy and daddy fighting?" he asked.

I shared a panicked look with Alice. She bit her lip and turned around in the front seat so she could look at him.

" They weren't fighting sweetie." she told him. " Mummy and daddy were playing a game."

And just like a six year old, he accepted it without further question. I was grateful that we weren't going to have to explain the situation to him. Of course I'd be truthful with him but it was neither my nor Alice's place to talk to him about this. That was Rose or Emmett's job.

Alice and I were quiet the whole way to the park. We let Jamie run around and took a seat on one of the picnic benches where we could see him. It must have been nice to be six and not give a care about the world.

" This changes everything, doesn't it?" I asked quietly.

Alice gave me a sad smile, " I think so. But it could be a good thing."

" How so?"

" At least it out now. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it was for Rose. To have to give up a child at only twelve and then not know anything about her. It must have been killing her all these years."

" Yeah. I wonder what will happen now?"

We lapsed into silence, both of us thinking about how our lives were all going to change.

My mind drifted to the daughter. If what dad said was true and she was in a coma, her whole life had changed and she didn't even know it yet. Would she be told about Rose now that she'd lost both her parents, or did she have other family members who would take her in?

Whatever the outcome, it was safe to say everyone's lives had been turned upside down. There was a long, unknown path laid out beneath all of our feet and there was no telling what the outcome would be.

The world as we knew it was on the verge of blasting apart, and there was little any of us could do to save it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This is the first chapter which I hope sets everything up. There's plenty more to come and I'm still not sure how many chapters I'm looking at so I'll just let it run naturally. All of the chapters are split like this, the first half Bella, the second half Edward, mainly because I like being able to put their sides across together. Anyways I'm interested to hear what you think so reviews are much welcome. **


	3. Chapter 2:  Starting A New Life

**2. Starting A New Life**

_**Bella PoV**_

I stared out of the car window, absently taking in the scenery which flashed by at a continuous pace. Everything was green, even the things which weren't suppose to be.

I yearned to be back home in Jacksonville, where the heat pounded down on your skin and the only way to cool down was to stand in the limited shade. So far, here in Forks, I'd yet to see any evidence that the sun ever shone. Everywhere I looked, I saw rain, rain and yet more rain.

" We're almost there." said Rosalie from the drivers seat. I turned slightly in my seat so I was facing the front of the car a little more. Neither of us had spoken for a really long time. Rose had told me a few things but a majority of the road trip from Jacksonville to Forks had been spent in uncomfortable silence.

I just didn't know what to say.

The moment I'd found out Rose was my biological mother everything had changed. My emotions were all over the place. I felt angry that I'd been lied to all these years, I felt sad that my parents weren't here to help me make sense of it all. I felt confused, frustrated, conflicted. There were so many emotions running through me that it was hard to make sense of them all.

I'd more or less crawled into a shell and I didn't want to come out.

I just didn't know how I was suppose to be handling it. Was I suppose to accept the fact that my whole life had been a lie? Or was I suppose to be angry and upset?

All I did seem to be able to do was focus on all the little details, things about my parents that had never quite matched me. It had never seemed obvious before but now every same difference was glaring at me like a neon sign. Which things did I actually learn from my parents and which things were inherited from Rosalie and my biological father?

I wanted to ask but I just couldn't seem to find the words.

We continued to drive until we reach a posh looking house. It was no bigger or smaller then my house back in Jacksonville. I was admittedly scared about going in because it would be the start of my new life.

I knew Rose had a husband called Emmett and that he was not my biological father. I knew that I had a half-brother call Jamie. I also knew my biological grandparents and Uncles lived in town too. She'd shown me pictures but that didn't make meeting them any less scary. Apparently my new grandmother was planning a family dinner for a few nights from now and I would meet everyone then. For now I was just meeting Emmett and Jamie.

" Well, this is it." said Rose as she shut the engine down. I could tell she was nervous about my reaction. I hadn't perhaps given her a great reaction to go on when it had been decided I would move to Forks and live with her. I'd simply nodded and agreed.

I gave her a tentative smile- the only one I could give - and followed her lead of getting out of the car. I dithered on the spot, looking up at the redbrick house standing before me. I hoisted my backpack on my shoulders a little higher and walked around to the trunk of the car.

We each grabbed a suitcase and headed up to the house. I hesitated on the doorstep, unsure if I could really do this. I'd never been good at meeting new people. Rose noticed my hesitation and turned to me.

" It's going to be okay." she told me gently. She was trying, I could see that but it just didn't make it easier. I nodded my head slowly and she pushed the front door open.

The inside of the house was light and open. I immediately missed the disorganised clutter that I was use to living in. We placed my cases beside the door and I hovered on the spot, leaning on my crutches for as much support as possible. I needed it.

A noise erupted from the left and a small brown haired blur shot past me. I flinched away, taking a few steps backwards as Rosalie bent down and scoop up the little blur, hugging him for a moment and then turning to me. I took a deep breath as I looked at my half-brother for the very first time.

" Jamie, this is Bella." said Rose, shifting him on her hip so she could face him towards me. He looked back at me innocently and despite my reservations about how much my life was changing, I felt an immediate connection to this little boy. " She's your big sister."

There was a moment of pause. My eyes took note of Jamie's brown eyes and the shade of his hair. I could see the similarities between us and it made me feel a little better.

" Why is your leg white?" he asked, pointing at my cast. Rose set him down on his feet and he inched over to me.

" I br…broke my leg." I told him.

" Does it hurt?" he asked looking up at me.

" Not really."

Hesitantly, he reached out and tapped a little finger on the white cast. I couldn't feel it. He giggled when it made a dull thudding noise and looked up at me in excitement.

" Uncle Jasper had to have one on his arm. He let me draw on it so I drew him a doggy." he told me.

I smiled at him, because he really was adorable. I could see Rose watching us with a smile on her face and I could understand how much this must mean to her.

" What do these do?" asked Jamie, reaching out to touch one of the crutches.

I rested my weight onto the left and passed him the other. He lost himself playing with it straight away, holding it like a gun one moment and then leaning on it like a pirate the next.

I jumped again when a booming laugh echoed from a doorway. I looked over and what I saw scared the life out of me. A huge man - and I'm not exaggerating - was stood there watching the little boy who had progressed to using the crutch as a vaulting pole whilst acting like a Power Ranger. I had honestly never seen anyone quite as big as him. His muscles were bulging from the shirt he was wearing and he blocked most of the doorway. I gulped and looked down.

" Emmett, this is Bella." said Rose, smiling at the huge man who I now knew to be her husband. I glanced back up in time to see him give Rose a strained smile. I guess he was still finding learning about me hard to deal with but as soon as he looked over at me, a genuine smile came across his features, straight away making him less intimidating.

" Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Emmett." he said, coming over and holding his hand out. His whole hand covered mine entirely as we shook and I gave him a timid smile. This was after all my…step father; I was never going to get use to it. " Well, I see you've met the squirt."

I smiled and laughed as Jamie, began attacking his father with the crutch. Emmett laughed again and scooped him up in his arms, before promptly swinging him onto his shoulders. He squealed and the crutched fell from his hands but Emmett managed to catch it in time, and handed it back to me.

" Would you like to see your room?" he asked.

I nodded again and we all set off to the staircase, me trailing behind. I still struggled with stairs but eventually managed to get up them finding myself in a long, wide hallway. Jamie played tour guide and pointed out all the rooms, especially when it came to his room and he decided I simply had to see the Lego house he'd built with one of his Uncles a few days ago.

Finally we got to the end of the hall. Rose opened the door and stepped into what I'm guessing was a guest bedroom before I'd come to live here. It was pretty spacious and open. The walls were a deep red, with a gold and black pattern running through it as a boarder. The bedspread and curtains were co-ordinated to match. There was a large double bed, some bedside cabinets and a chest of draws, a small TV and DVD combo, two bookshelves, a spacious work desk and a wide bay window seat.

I liked it. It was a lot nicer then I'd been expecting and I could see myself being okay here once I had placed a few things around.

" This door leads to your closet," said Rose, opening it and showing me a walk-in wardrobe that had rails and shelves. " And this one leads to your own bathroom."

I looked up at her as she opened the door to show me a small but beautiful ensuite, with a bath/shower, a toilet, a skin unit and a large guilt mirror. It was lighter in contrast to the bedroom but it was very much the type of colours I liked. I was shocked that I got my own bathroom because I'd never had one before; I was use to having a bathroom schedule and limited shower time.

" We can redecorate if you wanted a different colour. This is your space so it's completely your choice how you want it."

" No, it's…, it's kind of perfect actually." I answered quietly.

Rose's face lit up.

" Well, we just want you to be comfortable here." said Emmett, as he held Jamie up on the bed.

" Thank you."

" We'll leave you to unpack." said Rose, the smile still on her face. " Emmett will bring the rest of your cases up and I'll get started on some tea. Is there anything you wanted in particular?

I shook my head. I didn't want to be any trouble so I'd eat whatever they put in front of me and be done with it. I still felt like a stranger in their house and I didn't want to bring un-necessary disrupt into their lives…anymore then I already had.

" Okay then. Come on squirt, lets go get you cleaned up." said Emmett grabbing Jamie around the waist and hoisting him off the bed. He waved at me as Emmett carried him away.

The three of them left me, and once Emmett had bought my cases and boxes up, I was left on my own. I sat down on the bed and look around. The room was both bigger and more luxurious then I was use to and I had a feeling it was going to take me a while to feel settle.

After a few moments of quiet, I started to sort my stuff out. The shelves were more then adequate for my large book and CD collection and I was able to make sure everything went into it's rightful, alphabetically place. My laptop and framed photo's went on the desk. It was a good size and would be good for homework.

I shook with nerves when I thought about starting school. The summer holidays had just begun and I would be starting my junior year when we returned. Rose had told me that I wouldn't need to worry about not knowing anyone because one of her brothers was only a year older then me and would be in his senior year.

My clothes and shoes only took up half the space in the closet. They looked rather pitiful in the large space but I had some money saved up to go shopping once things were a little more settled.

It was nice to be able to place my toiletries out on display. I didn't own any make-up so I didn't need to worry about that but my shampoo and conditioner found a nice spot, as did my towel and other famine bits and pieces.

I carefully stored all of my parents things away in the closet for safe keeping, placing the wooden chest - with some difficulty I might add - up on the top shelf so it was out of the way. Even more so now, the chest caused my heart to ache painfully and my anger at my parents to spike. Why hadn't they ever told me?

At six o'clock that evening, Emmett knocked on my door to tell me that the dinner was ready. I followed him through the house and down the stairs to a small yet spacious and modern kitchen. Rose was over by the oven, taking something out and Jamie was already at the table.

Emmett showed me to my seat and I awkwardly sat down. Jamie looked up and smiled, climbing off his seat and climbing up into my lap so he could show me the picture he was drawing.

" This is for you." he told me, holding the picture out.

It was a typically six year old drawing but it made me feel something I hadn't expected to feel for a long time; love. The picture showed distorted version of myself - crutches and all - and Jamie outside the house. He'd labelled it so I knew what was what and written the word 'big sister' over my head. I smiled at the sweet, innocence of it.

" Thank you." I smiled at him.

Clearly deciding my lap was much more comfortable then a chair, Jamie stayed put, only moving back to his own seat when Rose bought the plates to the table. I didn't eat much, not because the food wasn't nice or I didn't like it, purely because I was tired and had never really had a big appetite.

It was awkward most of the time. Emmett and Rose both tried to make conversation but my throat seemed to seized up when they asked me something directly. It felt so easy talking to Jamie, the weight lifting off my shoulders but the moment an adult started to speak, I felt sick. I guess him being six and totally unaware of the situation probably helped matters. That and it didn't feel like he was trying to replace anybody in my life.

I knew deep inside that Rose - nor by extension Emmett - wanted to replace my parents. She'd told me little so far about how she got pregnant in the first place or the reasons I was adopted and I expected that it wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to. All she had told me was that I would have found out about her when I was eighteen - the letter I had been on the verge of reading was from Rose - and that it would have been my decision if I wanted to meet her.

The only reason she came to find me in Jacksonville was because her father - my grandfather - had been sent a message telling him of my parents deaths and they had found out I had no living relatives. She hadn't forced me to move with her but I guess at the time when she made the offer it seemed like a good idea.

Once everyone was finished with their plates and my offer to help clean up had been refused, Rose showed me the rest of the house. I kept my reaction to a minimum, nodding at the appropriate times and giving short answers. When we ended back up in my room, she lingered in the doorway.

" Bella." she said quietly, leaning sideways against the doorjamb as I sat down on the bed and rested my crutches to the side. I looked up at her. " I know you probably have a thousand questions about all of this, and I want you to know…that there's no pressure."

I gave her a short nod and looked at the carpet.

" You can take as much or as little time as you need. I know this hasn't been easy for you and I can understand if you're still…unsure. But I also want you to know that whenever you're ready to ask, I'll be there to answer."

I nodded again, knowing I should probably try to say something else, something a little more encouraging. In all fairness this had to be as equally uncomfortable and awkward for Rose as it was for me. I was meeting the mother I never knew existed, she was meeting her daughter who she knew nothing about.

But then again, she'd at the very least known and had not been kept in the shadows all of her life. She'd made the decision which had resulted in my adoption, she'd been the one to say I wasn't to find out until I was eighteen.

Would it have been easier if I had of found out when I was suppose to?

Leaving me to my thoughts, Rosalie left me alone again. I hopped across the room and grabbed my laptop, turning it on and waiting for it to come to life. I was planning on writing an email to Alec.

I cringed when the desktop appeared; the family photo taken on my fifteenth birthday was just too strong a reminder of all the ill thoughts I had going through my head. I didn't want to be mad at my parents - or Rose, for what it was worth - but not wanting it, didn't stop the ball of hate and anger building up in my stomach as I looked at their smiling faces.

In a moment of uncertainty, I changed the wallpaper, opting for a tropical scene which came already installed on the hard-drive.

Later that night, long after I heard Jamie arguing about going to bed, and had turned off my own light, I laid awake in my room. I couldn't find it in me to get comfortable and I desperately missed the lumpy old mattress I had been sleeping on for most of my life. I stared up at the ceiling, my head thumping uneasily. I just knew sleep wasn't going to be on my side for a long time.

The house was quiet. Liking the idea of a glass of water, I carefully made my way to the stairs but as I got to the top, voices echoed over the banister. I could see that the kitchen light was on and the occasional shadow flicker past it. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be up still and from what I could hear, having a hushed argument. One which considering the context, I probably shouldn't have been listening to.

" What did you think was going to happen, Rose?" asked Emmett, his voice sharp - a deep comparison to the man I'd met today.

" I know your upset that I didn't tell you." argued Rose, " But I'd of liked to hope you could try to understand my reasons and maybe try to be there for me."

" Be there for you? Damn Rose, I'm right here. But I need you to talk to me. I can't help you - or Bella - with this if you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

I sucked in a quiet breath as he said my name. As quiet as I could, I hobbled back to my room, forgetting the water and curled up in my bed. Stray tears made their way down my cheeks. I didn't want Rosalie and Emmett to be fighting. I had clearly messed up the perfect marriage they had before.

I didn't sleep a wink all night, and when Jamie came to get me up for breakfast, I felt half dead. Of course he didn't notice and began to rattle off all the different breakfast cereals they had in the house. I slid into the same seat as yesterday and quietly took the bowl of cornflakes being offered to me.

" So," began Emmett sitting opposite me and biting into some toast. He was wearing workout clothes, " Got any plans for today?" he asked, looking up at me with a welcoming smile.

" Erm, no."

" Okay. Well, Rose had to head over to the office this morning and this little monster is spending the day with his grandma so I was thinking that - if you want to of course - I could drive you around and show you Forks. Then we can meet Rose and get lunch somewhere. How's that sound?"

Really, I just wanted to hide in my room but I had to at least try and make an effort. Clearly Rose and Emmett's marriage was being tested right now, all because of me, and I didn't want to add any extra worries. I gave him a nod and quickly ate my breakfast, again having my offer of washing up refused.

Emmett told me he was going to drop off Jamie whilst I went and got myself sorted out. By the time he arrived back, I was ready in some comfy jeans, a large hoodie and one flat shoe - my other foot covered by the cast. Unsurprisingly it was raining so I quickly grabbed my old parker jacket and flung it over my arm.

There wasn't a lot to Forks, I soon learned, unless you were big on forests and greenery. Don't get me wrong, I'd always thought of forests as mystical places but I'd never had the desire to live near one or go into one. It was just another weeks set back waiting to happen.

The main town was small, consisting of a few choice shops, a tavern, a couple of diners and all your regular modcons. Emmett explained that most kids headed over to Port Angeles for shopping which was about an hours drive away. After seeing the town it was easy to understand why.

The outskirts weren't much better. The large supermarket was hardly top of the range and the small authentic diners hardly made up for the towns lack of fast food joints. The offices were Rose worked as an attorney were one of the more impressive buildings I'd seen so far.

Rosalie was waiting for us outside, talking on her phone which she hung up the moment she saw us arrive. I immediately felt the piece of me which had got comfortable around Emmett, starting to close up and I wondered how much longer I was going to be feeling so closed. It was fair to no one that I was being so passive.

" Well, mum's organised a family dinner for tomorrow night at about seven." explained Rosalie once we were seated in one of the small diners. Thankfully it wasn't busy so people weren't really looking. I froze slightly at this news. " We don't have to go. If you're not ready for that, then we can wait."

I shook my head, " No, it's…,it's fine. It's going to happen at some point."

Rose gave me a doubtful look but Emmett came to my rescue.

" At least this way, it gives you a chance to meet everyone in one go and you and Edward can get to know each other."

" Edward?"

" My youngest brother. He's a year older then you so he'll be at Forks High with you when you go back." explained Rose. " It'll be good for you having someone there that you already know."

" I su…suppose." Really, it wouldn't make going into a new school any easier because I could have had all of my old friends there and it wouldn't of helped. No matter what, people were going to stare and once word about my past got out - and it would - I would definitely be the centre of too much attention.

" He's a good kid. Jamie absolutely idolises him." said Emmett, munching on some chips with a smile. " I swear sometimes it's like looking at a mini-Edward."

I smiled back. It had become clear to me during the time Emmett and I had been driving around Forks that he wasn't looking to make my life hard here. He wanted to help and no matter how much it was hard for him to understand, he didn't want to see neither myself nor Rose struggling with it.

Conversation still flowed as awkwardly as before, only now my head was filled with thoughts of my new family. What if they didn't like me or thought I was odd? Would I feel at ease around them or would I feel so uncomfortable that I'd want to cry? That would be nothing short of embarrassing.

Whatever the outcome, I knew it was not going to be easy. There were still so many unanswered questions running through my head but the part of me that felt empty and hollow wasn't ready to hear the story which accompanied them. I could only hope that by meeting my new family, I might begin to feel a sense of…something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward PoV<strong>_

Mum was panicking in the kitchen, the side units covered with every different type of food known to man. Dad had taken to pacing around in front of the fire, his eyes down and his face worn. Jasper and Alice were sitting hand in hand on the sofa, their own faces bleak with nerves.

And me…I was doing my damn best to keep a smile on my face so the poor girl who was about to enter this house wouldn't feel so damn uncomfortable.

Rose and Emmett were bringing Bella over tonight for a family dinner. Emmett's parents were taking Jamie for the night which was good because it meant I got out of having to occupy him just this once and could concentrate on other more important issues.

Everyone was nervous. It was like a current running through every room - it was on maximum in the kitchen - and I could feel it seeping into my bones. I had experience in this whole adoption area so I knew, no matter how nervous we all were, Bella was probably ten times worse.

We all knew very little about her. I'd only caught the end of Emmett's conversation with mum when he came to pick the monster up yesterday and from what I could gather, this Bella was a very quiet and shy but a polite and kind young girl. According to Emmett, she'd barely said much since she'd arrived and he could tell she wasn't coping as well as she was making out.

I made an unconscious decision to try and be there to help her with it. I would be the only person she really knew when school started back up and if I could do anything, it was to make sure she knew there was someone around who she could talk to.

I could hear mum banging pots about in the kitchen, and the sounds of her heels clatting across the floor. I'd offered my help a little earlier but her response was to shake her head and usher me out. I knew she wanted tonight to be perfect but I had a feeling she'd gone over the top.

Dad hadn't faired much better. Since the news broke, I'd notice a big change in his behaviour. It was like he was holding onto something which was threatening to break free. He'd spent a lot of time in his study when he wasn't working late at the hospital. I'd overheard him and mum arguing late a few nights ago, although I couldn't hear what it was over.

It unnerved me a little to hear, if I was honest.

Jasper was still deeply hurt by his exclusion from this particular secret, but there was a deep need within him to meet the young girl who was his - and mine - niece.

Yeah, I wasn't too sure how I felt about that one. With Jamie it was different. The kid was six. The most important thing in his world right now was when I was going to take him to the beach next or when the newest set of Lego comes out. But this Bella girl was sixteen, only a year younger then me. It just didn't sound right for her to be my niece or for me to be her uncle. Technically I was neither hers nor Jamie's biological uncle, but I'd been in Jamie's life since he was born so it was different.

Emmett and Rose's marriage was in trouble. Ever since he'd found out, Emmett hadn't been his usual self and whenever I'd seen him and Rose together, the atmosphere had been tense and wrought with an underlying anger. I'd wager that they were doing their best to keep it private but it was clear to us all that the once perfect marriage was on the rocks.

I couldn't really blame Emmett, though I also understood Rose's perspective. Alice was right when she said it must have killed Rose to keep such a huge secret all this time. I could see how much it killed her just by looking in her eyes. Emmett on the other hand was hurt that she hadn't told him, and I suppose he did have a right to know. But there really were no right or wrong answers.

Alice had taken the news in a similar fashion to me. We were both kind of outsiders on the situation so could probably look at things a little more evenly. She'd maintained a positive approach, seeing this as a good thing which would eventually strengthen the family unit.

As for me; I sympathised with all the people involved but most of all - even though I didn't know her yet - Bella. I'd been in her shoes, under different circumstance obviously, but essentially I knew how it felt to have your life change. To spend most of your life believing one thing only to learn that most of it was a lie, could mess a person up. I know when I'd learn the truth surrounding my own adoption I'd been on that path to destruction . But I already had a family around me to hold me up whereas Bella was alone. We were strangers to her and that had to be hard.

All of our heads shot up when we heard the crunch of gravel from outside. Mum rushed through from the kitchen, hands frantically wiping down imaginary dirt from her apron, and stared at the door leading into the entry hall whilst dad kind of froze on the spot. Jasper and Alice looked nervous but had adopted smiles all the same.

The car doors slammed and we all stood up. We heard their footsteps and voices, and of course, the unmistakable sound of two crutches. It seemed like one of the longest minutes of my life. Everything seemed to have halted as we waited for the bell to be rung.

Alice, sensing that no one else was likely to move, took off. We heard muffled voices in the hallway as Alice and Bella were introduced. It was probably a good idea she met her first, because after myself and Alice it would only get harder.

Another minute passed as conversation was made and then the footsteps began to move towards the lounge where we were all congregated. Emmett appeared first, his face taut and anxious. Alice followed and then a very pale Rose. She glanced back over her shoulder and gave an encouraging nod and smile.

We all turned towards the door.

Finally Bella hobbled forwards into view. Her head was pointing down but her face was flushed red. Her long brown hair waved over her shoulder partially blocking her. She took a deep, shaky breath and finally looked up, meeting all of our eyes uncertainly.

She was a dead ringer of mum when she had been sixteen.

Deep brown, hesitant eyes quickly scoured the room before looking back at the floor. You could see her turning in on herself, shoulders hunching, the spotlight making her incredibly uncomfortable. I could see her hands shaking where she held her walking aids; her leg still plastered from foot to knee.

Nobody was saying or doing anything and it was clear, it was only making things worse. I watched as Bella's teeth came down on her bottom lip in a move so reminiscent of Rose that it shocked me.

Snapping out of it, I moved forward. I didn't miss the slight flinch of her shoulders as my movement scared her. I waited until I was in front of her before sticking my hand out for her to shake. Her watery eyes flashed up to mine and I gave her a reassuring smile, which she tentatively returned.

" I'm Edward." I told her in a calm and gentle tone. I felt an inexplicable need to make her feel welcome and comfortable.

She gingerly took my hand to return my shake. My skin seemed to prick as our skin made contact, a bit like an electric shock.

It took her several attempts before she found her voice and when she spoke, it was barely above a whisper, " Be…Bella." she eventually breathed out.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice nudge Jasper forward. He immediately came out of his own shocked state and followed my lead. Stepping back, Emmett and Rose both flashed me thankful smiles. I turned to look at my parents.

Mum's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she watched the girl who biologically was her granddaughter. Her hands had clasped together in a steeple and were covering her mouth. Dad was watching the scene with a perplexed look on his face, some underlying tension set in his mouth but a furious look of love in his eyes.

When Jasper finally stepped back, mum stepped forward. I averted my eyes so the moment was private. Whilst it was a big deal for myself, Jasper and Alice, it was so much more to mum and dad. They'd always known about her but had probably never thought they'd get a chance to meet her.

Mum's tears had actually split over when she moved back to allow dad his moment. She hurried through to the kitchen, Rose following behind her shortly after. I decided to stay put and try to ease some form of conversation out of Bella. I could tell it was going to be an uphill battle but really, could you blame her?

Everyone soon settle down on the sofa's and chairs. Bella took a seat on the end of the larger of the two couches, her cast sticking out and her crutches beside her. She sat with her back ram rod straight instead of slumping back like the rest of us.

Dad excused himself whilst the rest of us spread out. Emmett took the armchair whilst Jasper and Alice sat on the love seat. I took the seat at the opposite end of the sofa from Bella, turning my body towards her in a friendly gesture. She looked so nervous, frail and vulnerable, her face so red it looked almost painful.

" So how you liking Forks so far?" I asked, diving right in.

Bella's eyes flashed over to me and her face flushed even brighter. She took a collected breath, " It's err…it's okay." she answered with a small shrug. Her voice was quiet and I strained to hear her answer.

" Okay? You mean you didn't find the supermarket exciting?" I asked in mock despair. My plan worked and a tiny smile worked it's way onto her face, the red dulling a little.

" It's quite a bit different to Jacksonville." she said quietly.

" Yeah, I hear you get quite a bit of sun over there. What's that like?"

And very slowly, with lots of pauses and deep breaths, Bella began to talk. Jazz and Alice followed me in not probing too much and keeping it light, asking nice easy questions which didn't require long, thought out answers. _I_ even managed to get a small laugh out of her with my ridiculously bad jokes.

When the others came back from the kitchen, Rose seemed relieved that the atmosphere wasn't overly charged. I noticed Bella clam up when they came in, her walls coming back up. She was polite enough but a little more hesitant with her answers and replies.

I watched her. She was very naturally beautiful, outshining all the other girls at Forks for sure. I knew the boys at school would love her so I'd have to keep my eyes open and make sure no one took advantage of her. She seemed to have an innocence about her which would only serve to make her more attractive to them. She really did seem like a kind, selfless person.

From the small snippets of information she offered about herself, I could tell she was shy, intelligent, thought of everyone above herself, and genuinely nice. It was a rarity in these parts, and if she wasn't careful the girls at school would eat her alive but I'd have her back, as would my friends. Personally I think they'd have to be crazy to go up against her when they were bound to find out Emmett was her step-father. The guy even scared me still.

" Okay, I'd say dinners pretty much ready, so why don't we all head through to the dinning room." said mum, clapping her hands and standing up.

I quickly stepped forward and held my hand out to help Bella get up. She blushed once again - she did seem to blush at everything - and accepted my hand. I pulled her to her feet and passed her the crutches. She gave me a small thank you and followed everyone else through to the dining room. She froze in the doorway when she saw the amount of food mum had prepared. No one else seemed to have notice and since I was behind her, I leaned forward to whisper to her.

" I wouldn't panic too much. Emmett eats at least half of that on his own."

Bella's eyes searched around for me, and a small smile curved her lips. I jerked my head over to where Emmett sat looking at the food with hungry and eager eyes. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

As it turned out mum had placed Bella in the seat next to me. Both mum and dad had mention that they wanted Bella and I to get to know each other so it was easier for her when it came to school and socialising. We took our seats next to each other, prayers were spoken and then it was a free for all. Emmett dove in with haste, grabbing the nearest bowl and stacking his plate. Jasper didn't fair much better.

Bella on the other hand only took a very small amount. She was offered all manner of dishes but only went for the less…exotic…foods mum had made. Even then her plate was ten times smaller then everyone else and just as mum went to say something, Rose gave her a stern headshake.

" So Bella, how long left until your cast comes off?" asked Jasper, noting the rising silence. Bella looked up but avoided eye contact with nearly everyone. She gently placed her knife and fork down.

" I think about another four weeks."

" Just in time for school." I pointed out. " Don't casts usually come off a bit sooner though? Jasper only had his arm wrapped up for four weeks."

I looked over at dad for the answer because I was certain a broken leg didn't take…eleven odd weeks to heal. Instead it was Bella who answered.

" I err, I fell over a bit the first week I was on my crutches."

" How many times?" I asked.

She quickly looked down, embarrassed, " Twelve."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I'd been expecting her to say once or twice, definitely not twelve. Everyone else looked at me like they couldn't quite believe I was laughing at her and Rose was giving me death glares but when Bella started to laugh quietly next to me, everyone visually relaxed and eventually joined in.

" I'm a little clumsy." she admitted.

" You'll do great at Forks High." I commented cutting up a pork chop. Bella looked at me questioningly. " Lots of stairs."

She chuckled and everyone settle back into eating. More questions were thrown about and Bella was polite in answering, if not a little quiet. She seemed to prefer not looking at everyone, keeping her eyes down on her plate whenever she spoke.

The night wasn't actually going to badly. I'd of thought it would have been a lot worse. Granted, there were lengthy holes of quietness and Bella definitely hadn't found her comfort zone with us all yet but I'd had images of crying and disaster floating around my head so in comparison it was going well.

Of course that was until Jasper said the wrong thing, unintentionally.

" So did you have to leave a lot of stuff behind in Jacksonville?"

Quiet seeped out from Bella like she'd been muted. She'd lost a hell of a lot in Jacksonville.

Emmett made quick work of changing the subject and Jasper looked decidedly bashful and ashamed he'd even asked. Bella, on the other hand, had completely closed down on us. Rose's eyes continuously darted to where she sat, head hung down and ignoring her food. She'd turned even paler then she already was and when she glanced up, I saw that her eyes had a slight sheen to them.

She looked over at Rose, " Could I be excuse please?" she asked, politely, " to use the bathroom."

Both mum and Rose gave her a nod and she made a much quicker exit then I would have thought possible. We all watched her go and only when we heard the bathroom door shut did the talking start. I didn't join in.

" She's beautiful." gushed mum, with a soft smile on her lips. " And so polite."

" Charlie and Renee did a good job of raising her." said Rose quietly.

" How has she been since you arrived back?" asked dad, leaning back in his seat and resting an arm against the back. He had that doctor look in his eye.

Rose shrugged and offered no explanation so Emmett spoke up.

" She's quiet. She didn't really come out of her room yesterday but it's only been a day. She just needs some time to adjust."

I almost snorted. She needed a lot more then time. The poor girl had been through more drama and trauma then most people faced in a life time. To not only find out your parents have died but to then find out everything you knew was wrong…it'd be years at the least before that started to make sense.

Ten minutes passed. We all moved back to the lounge but Bella had yet to come back down. Finally dad looked over to me.

" Why don't you go up and see if she's okay." he suggested but I heard the tone in his voice which said '_don't argue'_. I quickly headed up to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

" Bella?" I called through the wood. I heard the sound of running water from inside. " Bella, it's Edward. I just wanted to see if your okay."

Footsteps clanked to the door and it unlocked. The door swung open a fraction and Bella peered out at me. She gave me a smile - laced with utter sadness and ill ease. Her eyes gave her away; the were red rimmed and glossy.

" I'm fine." she said, hobbling out and past me.

I caught up to her at the top of the stairs. " Hey listen. Take a seat." I told her, sitting myself down on the top on. She hesitated and then followed my lead. I waited until she was comfortable. " I don't know if anyone's told you about me. "

She shook her head when I looked at her for confirmation. It surprised me a little because I thought Rose might have told her all about my own story just so she knew she wasn't alone.

" Well…I was adopted too. The Cullen's took me in when I was six but I didn't find out the reason why until I was twelve." Bella gasped and I gave her a reassuring smile. " I didn't exactly handle it too well when I learned the truth but I didn't have anybody who I could really talk to about it because nobody could understand, so I lashed out."

And lash out I most certainly did…but Bella didn't really need to know just how much trouble I got myself in just yet.

" I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know what your going through. I know how your feeling and how hard it is to try and understand. And I want you to know that I'm here, if you want to talk about it."

" Thank you." said Bella quietly, her hands clasped together and pushed in between her knees. " For telling me that."

" Well, I know I probably would have dealt with it better if I'd had someone there to talk to. I know I'm your…,your uncle…"

" Doesn't sound right, does it?" asked Bella. Huh, guess we had a rather mutual agreement on that.

" Nah, how about I just be your cool older friend, who's there whenever you want to talk it out?"

She considered it for a moment and then nodded. I returned the smile and realised we'd best be headed down. I let Bella go first and followed behind.

Not long after we got back to the lounge, Rose decided it was time for them to leave. Bella looked awkward as hell when Alice decided to ignore the personal boundary lines and dove in to hug her goodbye. She kind of just stood there as Alice wrapped her arms around her.

Everyone else had a less personally intrusive goodbye; Jasper and dad giving her a warm smile whilst mum gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I opted for the good old hand shake and a quiet reminder of what I said on the stairs. Mum also handed over a list of all our phone numbers so she had contact with everyone if she needed us. I'm not sure if anyone else picked up on it but from the look in her eye, I was guessing Bella didn't even own a mobile.

Once they'd finally gone, everyone visibly relaxed. Mum began to jabber on about buying her a gift whilst dad seemed concerned about her injuries from the car accident. I was desperate for sleep. It had been a long night and I knew I'd be no good tomorrow if I didn't go and crash.

For the first time in a long while, I had one of my old dreams involving my real parents. I guess being around Bella bought the memories back up. I awoke with a start at around two thirty am, and laid there for a long moment.

My mind seemed to automatically drift to Bella. Anyone with half a brain could tell she was fighting everything in her to keep her emotions in check. I could tell from the small time we'd spent with her that she wasn't one to openly start talking about her feelings and probably the type of girl who wouldn't want to burden anyone with them. I'd of been willing to bet my car and anything else, that she was laying in her room right now, not asleep like she should have been but crying her heart out.

And for some unknown reason that thought made my heart pull. I didn't want her to be crying or dealing with all of this alone. I guess I just sympathised with her because of my own back story.

I laid there for a long time, thinking about the evening.

The more I thought about it, the more I realised I was probably going to beating guys off with my fists on a regular basis. The girls at Forks High were okay, some were stunning whilst others were a little individual looking, but Bella had a natural beauty which would make her the object of many males fantasies and make her the envy of a lot of girls.

Her long brown hair and matching eyes, worked beautifully in contrast to her pale skin. She wasn't overly skinny or over-weight. She was a genuinely nice, kind person and the very few times she did smile, it seemed to light up the room.

She'd be okay when school did start. I would be there to help with the transition and my friends were all nice enough to accept her and not ask questions. I wouldn't of said we were overly popular but we definitely weren't hated or ostracised. If Bella stuck with us, she'd be okay.

I'd have to introduce her to Angela Webber. She would be in the same year as Bella, probably in most of her classes, and thinking about it, they were very similar. Ange was one of the nicest people you could meet and I knew she'd take Bella under her wing. I smiled a little and rolled onto my side.

Sleep didn't come to me easily but eventually I did drift off. Mostly my dreams were meaningless but on the rare occasion moments from this evening would pop up and I'd find myself remembering small details.

The next few months were going to be hard. School started back up in about a month and from what Rose had said, Bella's birthday came pretty much a few weeks later. Then there would be all the questions and awkward answers. Rose had yet to share with us who Bella's father was, and from the reactions last time, I'd hadn't broached the subject again. But surely there would come a day when Bella would want to know and something told me, when that day did come, everything would get a whole lot worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So here's another chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy. For these first few chapters I'm trying to set things up to give you guys the basics of the story before we get to good stuff. I'm currently working on Chapter 6 and it's definitely taken a nice little turn. Also, over the next couple of chapters some familiar faces are going to be turning up, and some will play a more important part than others. **

**As always I like to hear any comments you have, and reviews will always make any author want to give you more. Anyways, much love to all, who take the time to read and thank you in advance. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 3: La Push

**3. La Push**

_**Bella PoV**_

Two weeks had gone by. It felt as though I'd closed my eyes to try and sleep the night of the family diner, only to wake up the next day and find out that two whole weeks had passed. Time had apparently stopped meaning anything.

It would be fair to say I'd made little progress when it came to dealing with everything. Mostly I'd stayed in my room, only really coming out when diner was ready or someone came around to visit. I just couldn't help it. The feeling of being lost was getting worse day by day and I wondered how long it would be until I finally faded away and failed to function.

Rose and Emmett tried to get me talking at nearly every opportunity there was. They never pushed me into talking about the hard stuff but kept there questions simple. Still it was difficult for me to answer without clamming up. I was hurting them, I knew that. I saw it every time I glanced briefly in Rose's eyes and saw the pain cross through them when I gave her a short one word answer.

I didn't want to hurt anybody but the more time that past the worse it got.

It was a similar story when Esme and Carlisle - my grandparents - had come over to visit. I answered their questions as politely as I could but there was still a brick wall between me and them.

It was a little better with Jasper and Alice. I didn't quite know why. Alice had decided - without much input from me - that the pair of us would be going shopping just before school started and that she was planning a whole new wardrobe for me. Truthfully she was a little scary so I nodded and smile along. Jasper had just looked at her with pure love in his eyes.

For his part, Jasper seemed to have taken a laid back approach to establishing a relationship with me. He never really addressed the situation, nor did he treat me like a complete stranger. And it made me feel a little better.

There were only two people I felt comfortable around; Jamie and Edward.

With Jamie, it was easy. He never asked awkward questions or looked at me in a funny way. Mostly he spent his time conning me into playing another game with him, watching re-runs of the Smurfs or letting him mess about on my crutches. Out of everybody I'd met, it was him who I felt I had the most connection with. Whether that was because he was my little brother or because he just wasn't fazed by life, I couldn't be sure. But whatever the reason, when I was around my little brother, I felt like the old Bella.

Edward just made it comfortable. Granted I'd only really seen him a few times since the family diner but on the three occasions when I had, everything felt like it was automatically lifted off my shoulders. He'd come over to pick Jamie up each time I saw him and each time he offer me the chance to go along but I always declined. He never quibbled my decision and we'd sat and talked for a little while, whilst he waited.

Knowing Edward had been through a similar situation as me, made it feel a little less obscure. I hadn't really opened up about how I was really feeling but I let the guard down a little when he was nearby. I guess I knew he wouldn't judge me if I did say something and it lessened the emotions whirring inside me.

But the moment either he or Jamie left, everything came rushing back.

Waking up, I pushed my hair aside and looked at the clock. It was almost ten and I knew Rose and Emmett would have left for work already. I climbed out of bed, pulled on an old hoodie, grabbed my crutches and hobbled towards the door. As I began to descend down the stairs I heard voices in the kitchen and half considered turning around and going back to my room. But I stopped when I heard Jamie asking questions.

" Can we climb on the rocks? And make a big sand fort like last time?" he was asking. He was clearly excited.

" We can do what you want squirt." said the familiar voice of Edward. I immediately calmed knowing I would be freed from any form of heighten emotions around both of them, and continued on my trek down the stairs.

Both their heads looked up from the table when I entered. Jamie was munching his way through the biggest bowl of Coco Pops I'd ever seen in my life. Something told me Rose wouldn't be too happy if she saw that. Edward's own bowl wasn't much better.

" Bella!" squealed Jamie, squirming off his seat and running over to me. He tugged my hand and pulled me back to his seat. I sat down and he climbed back up. I'd become use to this little ritual and took a gentle kind of love knowing his world was unaffected by my arrival. " We're going to the beach." he told me, pushing a piece of toast into my hand. " Uncle Edward's going to teach me how to swim and then we're going to make a sand fort."

I smiled at his enthusiasm and took a bite of the toast. It was a little cold but I carried on eating. I glanced up and found Edward watching me. Naturally I blushed and looked down.

" Why don't you come with us?" asked Edward. I was on the verge of saying 'no' when Jamie turned to me with a big smile on his face. How was I suppose to resist anything when he looked so cute.?

" Please Bella." he said.

" Yeah, please Bella." laughed Edward, giving me a match grin.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Jamie squealed once again and clapped his hands before returning to his bowl of breakfast. Edward gave me a crooked smile.

My heart pump erratically for a moment. I put it down to seeing Jamie's reaction to me coming with. I mean what else could it mean?

Half an hour later, we were in Edward's car. I'd packed up a picnic basket and Edward found a big rug which we could use. Obviously I wouldn't be swimming so I'd grabbed one of my old books off the shelf and shoved it in my own bag to keep myself occupied.

As we drove down to La Push, Edward told me that this one of the few places, him and his friends descended upon. He explained that the Quileute kids often had beach parties which they invited everyone along to. Jamie was too busy playing with his action man to pay attention to our conversation.

" So…are there like, any buses heading towards Port Angeles at any time?" I asked, pulling at my sweater sleeve.

" Why?" asked Edward, side-glancing over at me.

" No reason. I just have some money left over…" I trailed, the pain of my parents deaths ripping me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, pushing the aching tearful burn away.

" I can take you." said Edward quietly. I glanced over at him and he gave me a smile which told me he got it. " My friend, Garrett, wants to go sometime next week so I can bring you with me."

" Oh no, I couldn't impose." I said shaking my head.

" Hey." said Edward, his tone soft. " It's fine. Besides unless you want to actually have a say in your wardrobe - because trust me, Alice won't let you get a look in - you probably want to come with."

I really didn't want to impose on Edward's time. He was being more then nice to me and whilst it was kind of him, I didn't want him to burden himself with me. But what was my alternative? The only other people I could ask would be Rose or Emmett and that would just be even worse.

Maybe I needed to look into getting my own form of transport once my cast comes off and the doctors deemed me fit to drive again.

" If you're sure it's not too much trouble?" I asked tentatively.

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

We continued to drive for another ten minutes or so before Edward pulled his car up in a gravelled parking lot. It was surrounded by a wooden fence with a gap in it, which opened onto a path leading down to the beach. There were a few other cars in the lot but it wasn't too packed.

I clambered out of the car as Edward helped Jamie out and grabbed the bags. I glanced over the railings, taking in the beach. It was truly beautiful and unique. There were rock formations everywhere, creating interesting shadows and shapes upon the crisp white sand.

In that moment I was able to distinguish one of the traits I'd inherited from my mother. Her love for beautiful, natural images had worked its way down to me. Our house had been home to so many scrap books of her photographs, each one different and intriguing. It was from her I took my love of nature and the natural things in life.

" We need to walk a little way." explained Edward as he held Jamie's hand and motioned for me to lead.

We walked in a comfortable silence for around about twenty minutes, finally emerging on a small isolated area of the beach. Edward carefully placed the bags down on the ground before lowering himself to his knees and sorting through the bags. I struggled to lower myself, watching Jamie amusedly as he bounced with pure excitement, his eyes constantly seeking out the water which lapped against the shore only a few feet away.

It wasn't Jacksonville hot, but the sun cast a heated glow across the ground. I was impressed by the responsibility that Edward showed by first making sure Jamie understood his rules about going in the water and secondly making sure he wore a significant amount of sunscreen.

" Aren't you coming in Bella?" he asked, as Edward quickly blew up some Spiderman arm bands.

" Not today." I told him, pointing to the cast.

" Will you come swimming when your leg's fixed?"

" Of course I will." I smiled, tickling him on the rib cage.

He squirmed around a little before dropping beside me and shoving his action man into my hands for safe keeping. I occupied myself with twisting the plastic toys arm back and forth, amusing Jamie as I made the toy wave at him.

" Right." said Edward, rubbing his hands together.

I glanced up and immediately felt my cheeks staining red. At some point during my conversation with my little brother, Edward had prepared himself for swimming, by removing his shirt. My eyes had been automatically drawn to the flatten and ridge six pack, and the v-shaped hip bones. For some reason I didn't understand, my pulse quickened and I abruptly began to distract myself by rooting around in my bag.

I glanced up from under my lashes and found Edward wearing a slight frown on his face, which he made quick work of turning into a tight smile.

Without a word he took Jamie's hand and lead him down to the sea front. I watched them go, shaking the image of Edward's - my Uncle - chest from my mind. I quickly categorised my reaction under the heading of shock. I'd never really seen any man bare chest, unless you count the airbrushed male models and celebrities on TV. Add in the fact that Edward clearly took care of his body and it made for an unavoidable sight.

Knowing I was in need of distraction, immersed myself in the world of Romeo and Juliet - star crossed lovers who's forbidden romance eventually killed them. It was one of my favourite books and I was very soon lost to the beautiful words of Shakespeare.

I only briefly glanced over to Edward and Jamie, and smiled when I saw Jamie learning to do the front crawl.

Sometime later, I heard a phrase which never failed to fill me with dread.

" Heads up!" someone yelled.

I squinted up, my hand over my eyes to block out the glare of the sun, just in time for me to see a leathery, off red, rugby ball sailing through the air, directly on course to hit me square in the head.

Due to my crippled state, I couldn't move fast enough.

The ball hit me in the side of the head with a resonating thud, causing my book to fall out of my hands and me to lurch sideways. My eyes watered up from the pain and I raised one hand to the newly tender spot.

" Ow." I muttered, pushing myself back up.

" I'm so sorry."

I glanced up again at the illuminated shadow of another bare-chested beach goer. From what I could see the guy was tall and well built. He quickly dropped to his knees in front of me and I was given a clearer view.

The lad was either my age or older. His skin was slightly tanned, olive in tone, whilst his hair was cropped and very dark. He wore a kind smile as he looked at me, his soft, hazel eyes shinning with warmth and friendliness. He seemed like the kind of person who instantly made you feel special and warm.

" Can you see everything okay?" he asked.

" Erm…yeah." I mumbled, pressing my fingers into the skin.

" How many fingers?" he checked, holding up two.

" Two." I replied.

He nodded and picked up my book for me. He eyed the cover for a moment before handing it back without a word.

" I'd really like to apologies for my friends incredibly bad aim."

I smiled. " Apology accepted."

" Thanks." he smiled back, a kind, genuine smile which made my heart flip a little. " I'm Jacob, by the way. Jake Black."

" Bella. Bella Swan."

" Well Bella, Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. " I haven't seen you around here before."

I bit my lip and looked down. " I only just moved here a few weeks ago."

" That's cool. Is this your first time down in La Push?"

" Err yeah. I'm here with my little brother and…my uncle." I told him pointing out at the water where Edward and Jamie were standing in the shallows, Edward alternatively swinging his arms in circles as he demonstrated how to do a front crawl.

Jake looked just as unsure about the whole uncle thing as I felt but didn't say anything on the subject. He gave me a warm smile again and glanced over at his group of friends who had clustered nearby.

" Well, I'd best be going." he said, grabbing his ball and standing up. " But maybe I'll see you around sometime?". His words came out more like a question. I bit my lip and smiled.

I liked Jacob, he seemed like a nice, genuine guy and the type of person I would have made friends with back home. For the first time since I arrived in Forks, and for the first time with someone who wasn't Jamie or Edward, I felt comfortable, a little bit of the old Bella finding her way through.

As he ran off I recognised the feeling of hope. Maybe Jake and I would become good friends. I'd like that.

Not long after Jake left, Edward and Jamie returned from the water. Jamie was excited, immediately showing me the proper way to swim, almost knocking me over in his enthusiasm, until Edward made him sit down and eat a sandwich. As I passed him a ham one, I noticed Edward frowning at the spot on my head were the ball hit.

I shimmied my hair over it. I didn't need him to worry about me but Edward didn't appear to be deterred by my evasive action. Once Jamie had eaten his lunch and had found a small patch of untouched sand to play on, Edward rounded on me.

" What happened?" he asked.

" Nothing. Just a rouge football." I explained. " It doesn't hurt." I lied.

Clearly Edward didn't believe me and I didn't have time to protest as he pushed my hair back behind my ear and pressed his fingers against the skin. I winced and he rolled his eyes. Leaning over the lunch bag, he grabbed out an ice pack and held it over the skin.

" You might have a concussion." he said. " And Rose will kill me if I take you back home with one."

I tensed at the thought of Rose pulling a 'mum' stunt. So far our relationship in a mother/daughter sense was pretty un-established. I'd be willing to bet all the money I had that any relationship I did eventually form with her, would take many, many years.

" Honestly Edward. I'm fine. Jake already checked my responses." I said twiddling my thumbs as he continued to hold the ice pack to my head.

" Jake?"

I blushed and bit my lip. I hadn't exactly planned on telling anyone about my short interaction with another person. But apparently I was loose lipped around Edward. I side-glanced at him and found him waiting expectantly.

" Err, yeah. Jacob Black."

Edward's eyebrows pulled in for a moment and then raised in recognition. He pulled the pack away and chucked it down on the blanket. I shifted my gammy leg and laid back, crossing my hands over my stomach and bending my good leg. Edward sat beside me for a moment watching Jamie and then laid down beside me.

Our shoulders touched and I felt the same electrical current pulse through my arm, like it had the night I was first introduced to him. I disregarded it and closed my eyes.

" I used to come down here a lot when I was younger." said Edward quietly.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side to look at him. His own eyes were still closed and his face was turned up towards the sky.

" There was something about this place that use to calm me down. When I found out the real reason I was adopted, I think I was down here everyday."

I bit my lip, unsure whether to ask the question which was on the tip of my tongue. But I figured Edward had been pretty honest with me so far and he probably wouldn't lie.

" Why did the Cullen's adopt you?"

I counted twelve rises of Edward's chest before he answered and when he did his voice was tight and filled with emotion.

" My father killed my mother." he said, " I can't remember too much about it to be honest. The doctors said I had selective amnesia which is why I can't really…I was locked in our house with her body for a week and a half before a neighbour came around to make sure everything was okay."

My heart broke a little for Edward. When he'd told me he was adopted, I guessed his own story was probably a little tear inducing but his story was horrible. At least I had sixteen years with my parents and I knew they loved me dearly. Edward only had six years with his before his world was twisted on it's head.

" I'm sorry." I said softly. He turned his head and gave me a small sad smile. " What happened to your father?"

" He went on the run for a couple of weeks but the police eventually caught him and he confessed everything. He's been in prison ever since."

" Do you miss them?" I asked.

Edward pushed himself up on his side and rested his head in the palm of his elbow. I stayed laying down and squinted up at him.

" Like I said, I can't really remember them all that much. And Carlisle and Esme are absolutely amazing parents. I was lucky to be adopted by them. But do I miss my real parents? Sometimes. Not so much my father but my mother definitely." he said in a quiet voice. " Sometimes something happens and it reminds me of something to do with her. Like the smell of Vanilla ice-cream. She always smelled like Vanilla."

Edward's whole face lightened up a little, as he stared off into the distance.

" My mum always used to smell like Apples." I said quietly, closing my eyes and remembering the way the bathroom always used to have a lingering apple scent every time she had a shower. It was one of my favourite smells in the world and it never failed to bring a smile to my face. " She use to buy apple scent detergent when I was younger to help me sleep."

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Edward was looking down at me with a gentle smile on his lips. I felt a little sad talking about my parents but at the same time it felt good to talk about them, to share my memories with someone else.

" Bella!"

I pulled my eyes away from Edward and pushed myself back up to look at Jamie who had come running over and bounded over Edward's side. He snuggled down in between us, laying flat on his back and giggling.

" What you laughing at monster?" asked Edward.

" That cloud looks like a doggy." he said pointing up at the sky. I smiled and laid back down, following his finger to the dog shaped cloud. " And that one looks like a big tree."

" And that one looks like Grandma Esme's jello pudding." laughed Edward pointing at an odd shaped white cloud.

For the next half an hour, the three of us laid around pointing out different formations. Most where pretty regular things but when Jamie claimed he could see an action man we decided to stop.

Being six, Jamie's energy levels continued throughout most of the day. He and Edward spent another couple of hours in the water, and I even joined them by moving a little closer to the shore. Once the novelty of swimming wore off he insisted Edward help him make a sand fort, including a moat and a small sand bridge.

Truth be told, the fort was nothing more then a ring of sand built up around me and all our stuff. Jamie dished out roles once the construction was complete. I was the damsel in distress. Jamie was the brave, superhero prince, and Edward was both his horse and the dangerous fire breathing dragon which circled the fort.

Once the damsel had been rescued from her tower (and Edward accidentally stomped on one of the outer walls, resulting in a dangerous flood) we decided to call it a day. Rose had called and told Edward we were all having dinner at Esme's this evening. I panicked a little but Edward gave me a reassuring nod.

Jamie collapsed into sleep once we got him back to the car and once the trunk was loaded up, we set off back to Forks.

_**Edward PoV**_

I don't know how she did it.

I hadn't _ever_ willingly spoke to someone about the reason for my adoption. Not my parents, not Jasper or Rose, not even my best friends Garrett and Tyler who I'd been friends with since I was six. When mum and dad put me into therapy, the therapist practically had to drag it out of me each session and even then I'd been reluctant to talk about it.

But Bella hadn't even pushed. All she did was ask the question - the same one they all asked - and it all came tumbling out. And whilst there was small part of my brain which was screaming at me to shut the hell up, the rest of me wanted to tell her. And maybe even more crazy, for the very first time since I found out the truth, speaking about it didn't send me into an angry haze for hours or days on end.

Maybe it was because I knew Bella was in a similar boat. Or maybe it was because I just felt comfortable talking to her, I don't know. But either way, it was an improvement on my part.

" Thank you for today." said Bella, as I started the drive up to my house. I turned to her a little and found her smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat at her smile, the way it had several other times today.

" You're…,you're welcome. I think Jamie really liked having you there."

Bella turned to look at Jamie, who was passed out in the back seat. I'd seen a different side of her today, a fun side. I'd often found myself wondering what she was like before everything happened. But I liked to hope that she'd been a fun kind of person.

As I glanced between the road and Bella, I noticed her cheeks and shoulders had a small red tint to them. Add in her apparent sun burn and a slight bruise to the side of the head where the ball hit her and Rose was going to start sharpening her knives to throw at me for not taking care of her properly.

When we pulled up outside my house, I carefully lifted Jamie out and the bags and headed in with Bella behind me. The shift in her personality was immediately recognisable as we crossed the threshold. Her shoulders hunched up and her head dropped.

I guess it was only me she was comfortable around at the moment.

Jasper, Alice and mum were in the kitchen and I left Bella with them so I could sort Jamie out. I carried him up to his room and laid him down, turning out the light and leaving his small night light illuminated.

I quickly crossed to my room to change into a fresh t-shirt. As I pulled it over my head, my laptop made a 'bing' noise, informing me I had a new email. Deciding I had enough time to check it out, I pulled out my computer chair and sat down, opening up my inbox and browsing through.

I had fifteen new emails. Six were junk mail. Four were Facebook related. Three were from Garrett and Tyler and the last one was from Heidi Austin, my on/off girlfriend who had been travelling around Europe with her family for the summer. I guess I forgot that she was due back today.

My relationship with Heidi had never really been serious. I cared about her but I didn't love her. We'd been dating ever since the beginning of our Sophomore year and we'd broken up a few times but always came back together after a few weeks apart. But even though we had fun when we were together and we'd shared a lot of romantic first with one another, I still couldn't find it in me to love her.

Not that she wasn't the type of girl you could love. Because she was. She was attractive with long blond hair and big blue eyes. She was healthy and took good care of her body. She was intelligent and a good person most of the time. But my heart didn't falter at the sight of her, and my pulse didn't race when she walked in a room so I knew, deep in my heart she wasn't the girl for me.

Over the summer I hadn't really spoken to her all that much. I'd received a few emails here and there but mostly it was just telling me where she was and what she was doing. Her latest email was short and sweet, telling me she was home and that she wanted to catch up but needed to spend a few nights sleeping off the jet lag. I didn't bother to reply.

Heading back downstairs, I found everyone in the kitchen. Bella and Alice were perched on the breakfast bar stalls whilst Jasper was sitting on the unit. Mum was busy cutting up some onions over by the sink. Alice was busy telling everyone about something that happened to her whilst she was at work and Bella was doing a good show of looking intently interested.

" Oh Edward. There you are. What took you so long?" asked mum as I pressed a kiss against her cheek.

" Emails." I told her, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and taking a seat next to Bella. She gave me a small smile and turned her attention back to Alice.

" So did you guys have fun at the beach?" asked mum once Alice was done telling her story. She'd come over and was leaning on the unit next to Jasper. Everyone looked at Bella and I.

" Yeah it was fun." I told them, knowing Bella was still shy around the rest of them. " I taught Jamie how to swim, Bella got hit in the face with a football, we made a sand fort."

" Oh is that what this is?" asked Alice, pointing at the bruise. " I did think it was a bruise but I didn't like to ask."

" Sporting equipment has an uncanny knack for hitting me in the face." joked Bella quietly. We all chuckled and continued to discuss talking about our day.

A few hours later, everyone had left. I was just about to head up to my room when dad called me into his office. I went without an argument. I hadn't really spent a great deal of time with him since everything blew up and it would be nice to talk to him.

" Have a seat son." he said, offering me a seat opposite his desk. I took the chair on the right and slouched down. " I just wanted to ask you how Bella was today?"

He folded his hands over one another and rested his chin on them, looking at me over the top of his reading glasses. I couldn't decide if he was asking me as a interested grandfather or as a doctor but answered him anyway.

" She was okay. Quiet but I think that's just how she is." I answered honestly, thinking back over the day.

" Did she say anything? Talk to you about how she's dealing with anything?"

" Not really. I mean she told me a little bit about her mum but nothing else." I answered, a little confused as to where this was going.

" And what did she say about her mum?"

I twisted my hands and looked down at them. It wasn't my place to tell dad how Bella was dealing.

" No disrespect dad, but I'm not going to betray her confidence by telling you what she said." I told him, looking up. It was true; I didn't want to disrespect my father but I wasn't going to dish Bella's secrets, no matter how big or small. I wanted Bella to be able to trust me and that wouldn't happen if I went blabbing the first chance I got.

" Of course. I'm sorry to put you in that position. I was just curious to know if she's okay." explained dad and I could see he was telling the truth. " She seems to be more comfortable around you."

" Well I guess." I said scratching the back of my head. " I mean I kind of get how she feels about the whole adoption thing so…"

" You've talk to her about that? About your own adoption?"

I nodded. My father's eyebrows raised, probably wondering just how much I had told Bella. He'd tried for many years to get me to open up about it all but I never really did. Until today.

I watched as dad fought an internal battle for a few moments, probably trying to decide whether or not to ask me some questions and see if I would talk to him about my adoption.

It was weird because I knew I wouldn't tell him. And yet it had been so easy telling Bella, like breathing. The pain and torment I always kept locked tightly away didn't even try to rear its ugly head. The words just flowed and I actually felt better for it.

Realising this, my father opted not to ask and instead sent me on my way. I carried on to my room and flopped down on my bed, pulling my laptop towards me and logging in to my many different online accounts.

I soon found myself in two different conversations. Garrett was busy telling me all about his master plan to get the funds to fix his car, whilst on the other chat Heidi - who apparently was still adjusting to the time difference and couldn't find it in her to sleep - was telling me all about her holiday.

I was interested to hear about her adventures but when she turned the conversation around to how my summer had been, I didn't really know what to say. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about the whole Rose situation but there was no shadow of doubt in my mind that the high school gossip centre would go into overdrive when they found everything out. I didn't want to subject Bella to that before we'd even started school. She at the very least deserved a chance to try and fit in before the queens of gossip ridiculed her.

I hadn't even told Garrett so I definitely wasn't about to tell Heidi. I was careful to skip any drama related stuff and quickly told her I'd speak to her another time.

Returning to my chat with Garrett, I mentioned Port Angeles. He was more then up for it considering he was desperate to buy a new pair of trainers with his old birthday money. I didn't mention about Bella coming with, purely because Garrett had the habit of letting his thoughts fester. If he had time to dwell on it, he'd definitely ask some awkward questions.

We arranged a time and a place to meet and then he logged off. I twiddled my thumbs for a bit and began to search through I-Tunes for some new songs. When nothing on there could distract me, I began to randomly search through my friends on Facebook. And that was when the inspiration hit me.

I knew Bella had internet access, which meant she'd more then likely have an account. I typed her name in and I was greeted by a page of Bella Swan's. I searched through until I found the right one and sent her a friends request. Five minutes later, she accepted.

As it turned out, Bella's profile was most profitable source of information as to what she had been like before her parents died. She had plenty of friends, her numbers rivalling my own, and she seemed to be talking to most of them. Her page was filled with comments and random things. The conversations she had with people were entertaining to say the least. It would seem that the Bella from before was both witty and sarcastic and a little bit of a accident magnet.

She didn't have many pictures. From the select few she'd chosen to display, I could see that she was most happiest around her friends. One guy - Alec - seemed to show up a bit more then anyone else and he'd also left her quite a few comments. I wondered if they were a couple?

As I continued to flick through, I stopped on the only picture of Bella and two people who looked very much like her parents. From the picture it was easy to see why Bella had never guess she was adopted. She had a strong resemblance to the man and although you could tell he wasn't, it wasn't too far a stretch to think of him as her father. It was easier with the women.

But Bella looked so happy in the picture. She was smiling brightly, her whole face lit up with excitement as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Her eyes sparkled such a warm brown that I momentarily got lost in them, and the love she projected on to the other two people was so fierce it was shocking.

I hadn't even caught a glimpse of this Bella in the one I knew. Anyone could tell that losing her parents had really killed Bella, but this one picture proved to me that finding out about Rose on top of that, had truly killed any hope within her.

My heart bled for her a little. She was so young and she deserved so much more then the life she had been handed. She hid her pain well, I'd give her that. But after seeing the former Bella, her pain seemed so much more visible.

A knock on my door drew me from my thoughts and I quickly shut the laptop. Just as it wasn't my place to tell dad about her, it wasn't my place to show anyone else the pain Bella was really in.

I looked up to see my mum poke her head through. She smiled at me and came in, depositing a pile of fresh laundry on my desk. Funnily enough, she'd stopped putting my clothes away after she'd found a box of condoms and a lads mag in my sock draw.

Coming over she gingerly sat down beside me on the edge of my bed and glanced between me and the laptop.

" Thank you for looking after Bella today." she said with a smile.

" It was fun." I told her. " She's a nice girl. Plus Jamie was so excited that she was there."

" He's really taken to her, hasn't he?" she asked.

" Yeah. I think he's just happy his Christmas wish finally came true."

We both laughed. Jamie's Christmas wish list had certainly made for entertaining reading. On top of the usual six year old requests, his big one had been to ask for a brother or sister. Rose and Emmett had a pretty hard time trying to explain why he probably wouldn't be getting that. But now, eight months after Christmas - and five months after he stopped being sad and asking - he had finally gotten his wish.

" I just hope Bella can learn to be as comfortable with us." said Mum sadly.

" She will." I told her. " It's just going to take her some time. She's had a lot to deal with in one go."

Mum smiled at me and leant forward to kiss me on the forehead. She got up and left, sticking her head back around the door momentarily to tell me not to stay up too late.

Once she was gone, I flipped my computer back open and went back to my homepage. I smiled when I saw that Bella was still online and clicked onto her name so an I.M box came up.

_Hey there niece, _I wrote jokingly.

_Uncle,_ replied Bella with an 'l.o.l' on the end. God it just sounded weird coming from her. I certainly didn't feel like an uncle. Definitely more of a friend.

_Did you have a nice time today?_

_Yeah…I did. It was good to get out for awhile._

_Well, we'll be going out again soon. Thursday to be precise. It's the day I'm going to Port Angeles. I'm meeting my friend there at about ten so I'll pick you up at around 9ish._

Two minutes passed before Bella replied. I knew without even having to see her that she was worried about imposing, which was one of the stupidest things I had heard. How else was she going to get there? I certainly wasn't going to let her walk or catch the bus. And I was being serious about Alice; she was a great sister-in-law but when it came to clothes she was unsurprisingly strict. Unless Bella was happy to walk about in mini-skirts and high heels - which I highly doubted -, she needed to go before hand and stock up.

_Are you sure? I can always just find another way._

It hadn't escaped my notice that she hadn't asked Rose to take her.

_Of course I don__'t mind. I wouldn't have offered. Maybe once we're done in Port Angeles we can swing by Uley's Autoshop._

_Uley's Autoshop?_

_It's a garage down in Port Angeles. It's my friends shop and they might have an old second hand car or something there going cheap. I'm pretty sure you're going to want your own transport soon anyway. Am I right?_

_I'd say that was pretty accurate. I'm not sure if…_

I waited a full ten minutes for the rest of her sentence but it never came. I briefly thought her connection might have died but she was still online, it just seemed as though Bella had gone.

_You still there?_

_Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm going to go to bed now. Thank you for today. And see you Thursday._

And just like that, she went off line and the connection went flat. I frowned at the computer screen for a few minutes before login off and changing for bed. As I laid there looking at the ceiling, I tried to work out what had caused such an abrupt departure. I don't think I said anything upsetting. I hadn't mention her parents or what was going on. In fact, I hadn't done anything.

Why was I so frustrated about it?

When the morning came around I woke up to the sound of voices downstairs. I headed down and found Rose sitting at the breakfast bar, chatting to mum with a cup of coffee in her hand. She gave me a tight smile before looking down and carrying on talking. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, slyly listening in on their conversation.

" Its like she's afraid to talk to me."

" Sweetheart. You have to give her some time. I know it's hard…"

" I just…I wish it was easier. For me and her." said Rose sadly.

Knowing I was probably about to get into trouble for eavesdropping, but also knowing that I was probably one of the only people who could easy Rose's mind, I leaned forward on the kitchen unit.

" She's okay, Rose. Really." I told her, leaning my head against my palm. " Like mum said, she just needs a little time."

Rose looked at me for a moment and then took a long sip from her drink. I reached over and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, biting into it and taking a large chunk.

" She told me she's going to Port Angeles with you." stated Rose.

I nodded, still munching but swallowing not much later, " Yeah. I was meeting Garrett there anyway so I thought Bella might like to go and have a look around."

" Thank you." Rose said quietly.

" For what?" I asked, taking another large bit.

" For being there to help her. For being her friend." explained Rose, looking up at me, " I know all of this can't have been easy for you."

I frowned, not understanding, " What'd you mean?"

Rose looked away awkwardly for a moment, biting down on her top lip. I smiled lightly at the one small trait which seemed to have inherited itself so firmly in both mother and daughter. It would be interesting to see what else Bella had inherited for Rose.

" Well, all this…Bella and the adoption. It must have bought back some memories of your own."

I thought about this for a moment. I guess there'd been a small increase in how much my thoughts now drifted to my birth parents. I was remembering things about them that weren't necessarily nice or enjoyable but the memories hadn't made me feel angry or sad.

" Not really." I told Rose, discarding the apple core, and more aware then ever that mum's eyes were glued to my face, probably looking for a sign of me lying. " I mean mine and Bella's stories are a little different so…"

Rose nodded and smiled at me in her caring big sister way. I walked around the bench and gave her a hug, wrapping my arms around her from behind and bending down so I could rest my chin on her shoulder. She lifted her own hand and gripped my arm.

We'd always been close but I had a feeling, no matter how much she tried to keep a brave face, beneath all the smiles and toughness was a young girl screaming in pain. I'd also be willing to bet that her relationship with Emmett was still strained and Rose would be blaming herself.

" Love you." I told her.

She smiled back at me, the sadness in her eyes completely bare and laid free. I hated to see her in pain and wished there was something I could do to help.

Soon after, I straighten up and announced I was going for a run. As I stood in the hall way pulling on my trainers and setting up my I-Pod, I was able to hear mum and Rose talking again. Their conversation had taken a new direction.

" Has she asked you about…, about _him_ yet?" asked mum.

I didn't even have to be in the room to know Rose would have turned a deep shade of pale. The mounted silence said it all. Finally Rose spoke.

" Not yet. I'm kind of glad. I don't know if she's ready to handle that on top of everything else."

" And you? Are you ready to tell her when she asks?"

Another moment of silence.

" I honestly don't know mum. I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Apologies for the wait, although this will probably be a normal time scale for me to get the next chapter up. Between working two jobs and having to share the computer, it doesn't always leave me masses of time to get on and write. But I'll do my very best.**

**Hopefully now, you're starting to see some themes coming out. I don't want to rush the story on too fast but I wanted to start putting hints in of what's to come. **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, story alerted or put this on their favorite list. It means a lot to me that people are actually taking time to read what I'm writing. Fingers crossed I can live up to what you guys expect. I've been doing a lot of reading on here recently and the standards are so high, it's quite intimidating but hopefully I can give you something good. **


End file.
